The Dragon and The Black Rabbit
by kaisershadowhunter
Summary: Framed for a crime he did not commit, a Dragonslayer is left, forgotten and almost die. Then he meet an unlikely person then he said he commit a unforgivable sin that cause him send to the place known as 'Abyss' in there he meet an unlikely girl. But somehow that girl made him remember about a huge tragedy that happen century ago, so he decided to find the truth with his new friend
1. Prison Betrayal

**A/N : Hello reader. Kaiser here, I just got an idea of crossover Fairy Tail with Pandora Hearts. I saw in this website there is not much crossover between this two series so I decided to made one, by the way in this story is taken at the 7-years at Fairy Tail core are missing also it will most take the plot of Pandora story arc but the different is there is no Oz vesallius.**

**Why you asked ? you find out later in the story. Also Natsu will be OCC and by the way I adopted this story from DomYang if you know the story is Smoldering Ember but I only took the first chapter from his story and edited with some Pandora plot hove you don't mind please…**

**So hope you guys enjoy this story please no negative comment **

**Disclaimers : I don't own Fairy Tail and Pandora Heart and their character also the adopted story. All goes to their respective owner.**

Prologue

On a rickety bed in a cell, a man laid on that bed, thinking. This man has pink hair and a squared motived scarf, this man is Natsu Dragneel. Natsu thought back to the events that led up to his imprisonment. Never would he have thought that trying to save his friends would cause him to end up in prison, but what made it sting the most was the fact that they all agreed that it was for the best if he was the one who was the scapegoat for the council. He knew that the caused a bit of destruction but really, everyone who was part of Fairy Tail had a bit of a destruction streak and weird act.

"Especially Gray, that stripper causes just as much damage as I do, even more probably but more importantly he always walking to the town naked." Natsu muttered under his breath.

The reason for his imprisonment was mostly due to the newly established magic council seemed to have grown more and more intolerant of Fairy Tail, despite the fact that the Oración Seis, a member of the Balam Alliance, was destroyed by it assisted by the Legion Corps. The new Chairman, Grand Doma, heavily resented his guild, going as far as to threaten to disband them should another chaotic incident occur with Fairy Tail involved. The pressure of possible disbandment and of the upcoming S-Class Mage Promotion Trial eventually forced Fairy Tail's hand, the guild calling together a meeting to discuss the situation.

_(Flashback – A Few Days Ago)_

**_Fairy Tail Guild Hall… _**

"_Quiet you brats! This is a very serious matter, we need to be serious this time around!" Makarov shouted as the rowdy guildhall quickly quieted when he exerted a bit of his magical pressure._

"_Good. Now listen up, the new council has been cracking down on us much more harshly then before. They've threatened us witch disbandment and this time I don't think that they are merely bluffing this time around. I want you all to try and limit your destructive tendencies from now until the trials." Makarov said as a murmur went through the guild, mostly directed toward a pink headed dragonslayer._

"_Come'on Gramps! has the council actually followed through with the other threats to disband our guild? I mean I know that we break a few things from time to time but do you really think that they actually do it this time?" Natsu said as he flashed his trademark grin, the other giving him dry looks at his statement regarding breaking a few things._

"_I'm afraid that this time they really do mean it, especially with Gran Doma as the new chairman. He's stubborn one and he holds no love for our guild." Makarov said in a serious tone as Natsu's grin faltered._

"_So what are we going to do Master?" Erza asked in concerned tone, Makarov closing his eyes for a few second in thought before opening them once again._

"_They said in the letter that they would disband Fairy Tail in the event that something destructive involving our guild happens. I hate to ask this of you all and I hate it even more that I'm forcing you to turn on each other but I would like to ask all of you who you believe is the most destructive person here." Makarov asked, though he knew the answer already as everyone turned to face Natsu as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment._

"_C-Come'on! I'm not that bad am I!" He shouted in indignation, the stares only growing as he got a light dusting of pink on his cheeks._

"_Natsu. You destroyed nearly all of Hargeon after we met." Lucy said as she winced slightly, remembering the amount of damage that he caused._

"_Hey, Bora destroyed a lot more of it then I did!" He countered as the others laughed wryly at his rebuttal._

"_What about destroying the Master's meeting place during the battle with Lullaby huh Flame Brain?" Gray asked, Natsu turning to his with an irritated expression as they glared at each other._

"_That wasn't just my fault! You and Erza were there and you helped sent Lullaby crashing into it!" Natsu shouted as they butted heads, sparks arcing between their gazes as the others sighed at their petty argument._

"_Enough you two!" Erza shouted in an angry tone, her eyes promising pain as the two instantly latched onto the other's shoulder in a buddy-buddy manner._

"_Aye!" They shouted as she gave them a smile in return, sweat running down the sides of their heads._

"_Master, we all know that the most destructive individual here is Natsu, what's the reason for asking?" Mirajane asked as everyone turned their attention to, a little curious as he took a deep breath._

"_The council asked to have our most destructive person sent over to the Rune knight's for a week of rehabilitation, though imprisonment would be the more appropriate term." Makarov said as the eyes of everyone widened upon hearing his statement._

"_W-What! That's completely idiotic!" Erza shouted as she tried to discern if Makarov was lying, gritting her teeth when she saw how serious his face was._

"_We can't just give up a member of our guild! It's just not manly!" Elfman shouted, many choosing to ignore the last part of his statement._

"_Elf-niichan is right, how could we just give up Natsu to the council!" Lisanna shouted as she started tearfully at Makarov, an uproar beginning to take over the guild as Makarov's eye twitched._

"_Quiet!" He shouted, the sources of the uproar dying as soon as they heard his voice, unusually angry and serious._

"_Do you think I like it any more then you all do? I've been told, been forced to hand over a person I see as my own child! The only alternative is disbandment, do any of you want that!" Makarov shouted as the rest of the guild lowered their heads, ashamed of accusing him of agreeing willingly._

"…_I'II do it." Natsu suddenly said in a low tone, the heads of everyone snapping to him with wide eyes._

"_W-What… ?" Makarov asked, a little taken back by the calm statement of his most rambunctious child._

"_I'II head to the Rune Knights for whatever they want. It's just a week right?" Natsu said with an easy going smile, everyone a little taken back by how calm he was._

"_Natsu what are you saying! They'II just keep you in a cell for a week!" Lucy shouted as she stared at him, a little stunned by how serious he looked._

"_It's just for a week, I would rather do that then have our guild disbanded." He said in a serious tone, making everyone nearly drop their jaws when they heard it._

"_Natsu's broken!" Happy shouted as he flew around in a panic, only stopping when Carla and Pantherlily managed to calm him down._

"_Natsu we didn't mean for you to sacrifice yourself like this." Erza said in a guilty tone, looking down at her feet._

"_Come'on Erza! It won't be that bad, it's only a week!" Natsu said in an attempt to reassure and cheer up the redhead, succeeding slightly when she raised her head and gave him a painted smile._

"_Gramps, I don't mind heading there for a week. After that, we can start the S-Class Trials!" Natsu said in a cheery tone, managing to lift the spirits of the guild a bit as they hesitantly agreed with his offer._

"_I'II ask you once more Natsu, are you sure you want to do this. There's no guarantee that you'll be treated kindly there." Makarov said in a serious tone, the guild flinching as they got the underlying message._

_(-'You might be injured if you agree to go.'-)_

"_Yeah, I'm not scared." He replied in a confident tone, Makarov nodding his head as he went to his office for the communication lacrima._

_As he left and the sound of the door to his office closing echoed in the guild everyone turned and gave Natsu a myriad of expressive looks. Then, they all charged at him with questions and shouts of disapproval for his choice to go, his eyes spinning when Erza starting shaking him aggressively while demanding he rethink his decision. After a couple of seconds she finally let him go only for Wendy and Levy to tackle him and hold him tightly, refusing to let go of him as they pleaded for him to stay._

"_Natsu-nii, you can't go! What if something horrible happens to you!" Wendy sobbed slightly, burying her face into Natsu's side._

"_Wendy's right! What if something goes wrong and this is just a trap Natsu-niichan! Think about it!" Levy pleaded at him as she tightened her grip on him._

"_Everyone! I'II only be gone a week, it's not the end of the world! It's not like a horrible monster is going to show up or anything right!" He shouted at them, trying to get them to understand that it wasn't like the world was going to stop revolving for the week he was with the Knights._

_The sound of Makarov's office door opening catching the attention of everyone present, they turned with teary eyes at Makarov and only grew sadder when they saw him nod his head. Turning to Natsu, he nodded at the pink haired youth before jumping down and gesturing for him to follow. As he did, Wendy and Levy reluctantly letting go of his form, he gave them all a toothy grin as he waved goodbye._

"_I'II be back before you know it! Just wait for me until then ok!" He shouted as his guildmates gave him a tearful reply._

_(Flashback – End)_

"*sigh*Of course that was about a week ago… I should have been out of here by now." Natsu sighed while he staring the blank roof of his cell, brief later his hand went to his pants pocket grabbing something in there, went he took it up showing look likes a golden pocket watch.

The pocket watch has yellow-golden spring hinged-circular fulled with unique ornaments that closes over most revealing feature are the surface of the watch are revealing is in the center that resembles like double-edged spear-which also make somewhat a smiling face with closed happy eyes on the surface-.

When he open it reveal the watch has roman number form for showing the time. There is clear glass to cover the watch but more unique feature are the half of the watch there is little music box-mechanism.

On the top of the watch the design of enamel almost like a golden crown and also it have little long golden chain. Natsu stare at the watch for a view minute then he rotated the enamel, and the music box that inside the watch started to play.

The beautiful melody from the music box, filled the emptiness of his cell. While hearing Natsu closed his eyes and then opened again thinking about accident few weeks ago.

"Also what with this watch and who was that girl from before… ?"

_(Flashback- A Few Weeks Ago)_

_Natsu and his team are walking in somber because they failed another job, well to put that in simple the mayor of that town requested them to catch a bandit with reward of 5.000.000 Jewel so the team get excited they went for that jobs. Well they finished the job and capturing the all member with an addition destroying the town as well. Now the group head home with empty handed._

"_I can't believe that we failed another job…" Lucy said while her eyes has comically tears _

"_Well don't mind it at least we catch the Bandits!" Natsu said with his toothy grin tried hoping cheer her up._

"_Well if you didn't destroy the town we're gonna get reward money you idiot!" Gray said with irritated looks toward the dragon slayer._

"_What do you say Ice Princess!?" Natsu growl while tick marked appear on his head while head butting toward the raven haired man._

"_You heard me, Flame Brain!" and with that the boys butting his head toward each other, well spouting insulting bad word toward each other._

"_Enough you two!" Erza shouted in an angry tone, her eyes promising pain as the two instantly latched onto the other's shoulder in a buddy-buddy manner._

"_Aye!" They shouted as she gave them a smile in return, sweat running down the sides of their heads._

"_Sorry Lucy-san I wen't overboard…" Wendy said while looking down._

"_It's okay Wendy you're not wrong… and besides I will pay my rent next month" Lucy sighed knowing that her rent will be double._

"_Also it's better to learn from your mistake so you can improved better in the future" Erza said with confident smile tried to motivate the young dragon slayer._

"_Right!" Wendy said with confident smile._

_Erza put on smile seeing the determined of the young dragon slayer, and with that Erza notice the sky is getting darker so she need set up a camp, but seeing the strategic place of the forest she need group to split up to find a perfect place to set up their camp._

"_Okay since the sky is getting darker I need you guys to split up to find a perfect place for our camp, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, and Charle will take the east route, Gray and Lucy will take the west route, and I will take the North Is that cleared ?" Erza said waiting for any question._

"_Leave it to us" Natsu said while showing his toothy grin also a thumbs up._

"_Aye"_

"_Why I'm doing this ?" Gray said like he disagree doesn't want searching for the camp place._

"_you said anything Gray ?" Erza said while releasing a killer aura toward the raven haired mage._

"_N-No no no no… I don't say anything. let's go Lucy the faster we found the place the faster we can get rest!" replied Gray in feared tone then he grab the celestial wizard hand went to the west forest route in order to avoid Erza wrath._

"_W-wait Gray!" with that they was gone._

**_A Few Minutes Later…_**

_Natsu, Wendy and their exceed already searching through out the east route, but they hadn't found perfect place to set up their camp, and also the sky is getting darker the only source of light that they have was fire from Natsu finger releasing a tired sight Natsu turn his gaze toward the bluenete seing that she was quite went they started the search. Noticing the silent of his sister Natsu decided to asked._

"_Hi Wendy are you tired ?"_

"_N-No I'm fine Natsu-nii… why do you asked ?"_

"_It's just that you quiet when we start our search is something wrong ?" Natsu asked in worried tone._

"_It's just that I… I…" Wendy muttered unable to find a right word to say._

_Natsu understand what she mean. She just scared well there is no reason for a child like her to be scared like this for now Natsu need to act as an older brother to protect his little sister._

"_Wendy if you scared you can hold my hand, don't worry your big brother will protect you no matter what!" Natsu said while he giving her his hand and also shown his signature grin this make the young dragonslayer to finally smile her anxiety replaced with confident._

_Without a second though Wendy grabbing his wrist and don't intent to letting go._

"_Okay then let's go Onii-san!" said Wendy with bright smile._

_When they walking they heard a familiar voice from the front._

"_Natsu, Wendy!" it was their Exceed flying toward them, they order by Natsu to scout ahead to find any perfect place for set their camp._

"_Yo… did you guys find anything yet ?" asked Natsu_

"_Aye Natsu we find Mansion near here" answered Happy._

"_Mansion… in this place ?" said Natsu with not fully believe what he just heard._

"_It's true Natsu follow me." Countered Happy with that he dragged the two dragonslayer toward this mansion direction._

_After couple minute they finally reached the mansion location, Mansion itself was two stories high and its has very old look like almost century old, the vine from nearby plant and tree spread all over the wall of the building, and the vent are all rusty and old. But for old building it was impressive can stand for this long._

"_So this is, the Mansion huh…" Natsu said while observing the area of the building _

"_Aye"_

"_Onii-san this place give me creep" Wendy said in scared she held Natsu hand much tighter than before._

"_I need to inform Erza about this" Natsu said and he grabbing the communication lacrima from his bags. A moment he connected he waiting for the respond, then brief moment Erza finally pick up the lacrima._

"_Hey Natsu did you find any place for the camp ?" asked Erza toward hopping he find something._

"_I don't know you like this idea or not but I find an abandon Mansion here so I thought that we will set our camp here" Natsu suggested the redhead with his decision, at first Erza disagree with him, but seen the time already getting darker there is no other choice._

"_Okay then Natsu, I will inform Lucy and Gray to come toward your location and with that we spend in there" Erza informed toward the pinkette Natsu nod in agreeing, and with that Erza hung out the Lacrima._

**_A Few Minutes Later…_**

_The group stood in the main entrance of the mansion they had so many collective gut, on their head did they really need spend a night in this place what happen if something bad will happen, that one question from the group out, and the second there is no other choice it's getting dark now the other countered. And after very long debate they agree spend the night in that mansion._

_Natsu is in the front and the other follow in behind because he was the only light source that group have. Natsu decide to open the front door the sound of the rusty old door that open up make disturbing noise send chill toward the group spine well except for Natsu he doesn't mind a bit._

_They decided to observe the mansion so they will not get lost, went they walked they notice the floor are broken and there is already tree root that breakthrough from the ground bellow the group carefully watch their stepped so they will not trip over, first they when to the main room room nothing much to see here, since the room itself was almost destroyed, almost all furniture are wreck but some them are covered with sheet, same goes for the kitchen, and etc._

_And with that they finally reached the final destination to check the backyard, backyard was very large it surrounded with tall grass and some ruin of the remaining building surrounded the yard, and finally one giant at the center of the yard, then they decide to split up search in near the yard._

_After few minute they decide to stop because since nothing weird in this place only just abandoned so they decided to set up their place to sleep, before they set up Lucy suddenly asked._

"_A-Are we really need to sleep in here, you guys known that every abandoned building their should be a ghost right?" Lucy said scary tone while her body is trembling._

"_Relax Lucy there is no ghost in this place, the ghost only appear that if their still have business to intent in this world, after their done with their business they can finally rest in peace." Natsu said try to make blonde feel better, but it wasn't done it very well their look at him with look of confused and disbelief they just heard Natsu is explaining something to them._

"_D-Did just Natsu explaining something…"_

"_uh-huh…"_

"_Hey I'm not that stupid!" countered Natsu in anger toward their friend._

"_Okay, How the hell did you know anything about ghost you never ever meet one ?!" asked Lucy just doesn't believe what she just heard._

"_Okay there is one day went I walked to the guild library, and I find strange book about spirit and supernatural so I decided to read it, after that I know much about spirit and ghost" Natsu explained with his usual toothy grin but it ended up with laugh from the Ice mage._

"_Wow I never thought Natsu will learn something from library" Gray insulted the dragonslayer causing a tick marked started to appear on top of his head._

"_What do you say Ice princess ?!" countered Natsu butted his head toward the ice mage._

"_You heard me Flame brain !" with that the two of them find itself with another argument, Erza has heard enough…_

"_Enough you two!" Erza shouted in an angry tone, her eyes promising pain as the two instantly latched onto the other's shoulder in a buddy-buddy manner._

"_Aye!" They shouted as she gave them a smile in return, sweat running down the sides of their heads._

_With that Erza give them ordered which place where they should sleep I mean which room, but Natsu not paying attention when the night breeze past him a melody started to appear out of nowhere. The music that he never heard bring curious to the dragonslayer, the melody that sounded looks like kinda from music box and the source is from huge tree at the center with that Natsu set his foot toward the tree._

_They friend notice that Natsu is walking away from them, they tried to call them but it was ignored. Natsu just kept walking to that giant tree._

"_Natsu!" this time they let out a shout, but Natsu just kept walking to that giant tree, ignoring the shout from his friend after the few step Natsu getting closer but when suddenly…_

_.._

_.._

_.._

'_-Crumble-' the sound of crumbling ground enter the melody as well, but the he realize that ground bellow began to crumble and collapsed to the bellow._

"_!?" Natsu didn't have enough time to react with that he fall to the ground bellow._

"_Onii-san!" Wendy try to catch him but stopped by Carla and Lucy._

"_Wendy you will fall to"_

"_What about Natsu-nii…?" Wendy said in worried tone._

"_Don't worry his fine… I think ?" answered Lucy with unsured._

_Then the group try look at the hole and find out that there is a stair that headed down and find out Natsu was in the end of the stair case, with some dirt on top of him, they friend sigh in relief that his friend are fine._

"_It hurt…" Natsu said wincing in pain._

"_Hey! Are you okay down there ?" asked Gray from the upper ground._

"_Yeah somehow…" Natsu said tried himself get up on his feet, then he tried to look straight ahead there was a tombstone, the grave stone was pretty huge it was a cross shape grave with semi circle around them, Natsu approach to the tomb and tried to find out who's was grave belong to and why is here._

"_Natsu did you find anything ?" said Erza from the upper ground._

"_Yeah looks like some kind of tombstone here" Natsu answered that bring many curious toward the team why there is grave down here. To fill there curiosity they when headed down as well._

_While waiting for his friend Natsu notice something shining from the grave when he take a brief look there is was a golden watch wrapping around the cross side of the grave, Natsu decided to take look of the watch when he touch it feel so familiar to him, when he open it reveal white inner of the watch and half of them are music box then he touch then enamel and started to rotate it._

_And the melody from music box start to play again the same music that he heard before Natsu quietly listening to the melody and suddenly he find himself in strange place._

_The place looks like a tower, the tower itself consist of floored that has black and white linoleum design , the tower consist of three large window that has elaborately design and side of the window there's two large purple curtain that tied up with flower design cord, at the center there is a round table that has unique design on the top of table there is vase of rose flower, beside the vase there is there is open empty drawing book, also there is open up crayon box and behind there is a couche._

_At one side there is huge old clock that still functioning, also there is drawer with many of creepy doll, rose vase, and also candle._

"_Where am I ?" he asked himself with mix emotion of fear and confused why he just suddenly transport here, maybe this is was his fault for grabbing someone else property without permission._

_Natsu tried to calm himself up, then he tried to walk straight to the stair but suddenly-_

**"_KYAHAHAHA!"_**

**"_AHAHA!"_**

**"_HAHAHAHA!"_**

_The dolls that are in the drawer began to move and laughing maniacally to him, and saying the word that he didn't understand._

**"_The other one is finally returned… He's finally returend!"_**

"_!?"_

**"_She will be happy… the girl will be so happy!" _**

**"_Certainly! She has been waiting for a long long time!"_**

'_What… are these… !?' Natsu muttered quietly with fear tone, he doesn't know what happened._

_What they mean 'that he finally returned' he never been to this place all of his live, can feel that his body are trembling and cold sweet start to flow on his body, he cannot take this anymore he need to get out of here._

_But before he rush down another voice is appear again this time is feminine voice._

"_Everyone, please quiet down. You've gone and startled him ." that voice made every dolls in the drawer finally stopped laughing and return to their original position, Natsu turn his gaze toward the sound of that voice when he see a girl around age of seventeen or eighteen appear from on of the curtain, she has long black hair and side of he hair there is two side plaits with blue ribbon, her dress consist of pink colored long dress with , that has white skirt at the end, she wear a tie that form a ribbon form, and finally she wear pink heels with a long white shocks._

"_W-who… are-" asked Natsu, but he cut out by the girl that began to speak to him._

"_I know that you will not break your promise…" the girl said while tilting his head to the side her angelic calm voice made Natsu slightly blush, and with out a warning the girl began run and hug the pinkette causing him blushing even more._

"_I'm so happy!" said the girl and tighten her hug._

"_HUH !?" _

"_You were gone, because you want to continue your journey of magic learning, but you promise me that you will came for visit, I'm so happy now because now you return" the girl began to explained and Natsu just widened his eyes because he never recalled meeting this girl before._

"_Hold it. I don't know what going on. What the heck is this place!?" asked Natsu the he broke the girl embrace without hurting her._

"_Maybe you've forgot, you always come here to play with me." The girl said with smile and showing all over her room, and began to spin around._

"_I have… ?" asked Natsu back._

"_Yes. You were always with me when I was lonely." The girl said and picking one of her doll._

"_Y-you alone here… ?" asked Natsu again._

"_Yes. Because everyone despises me. And no one ever come to visit me. I'm all alone." The girl said with little bit saddened in her voice._

"_But ever since I met you and him, I don't care if I can never leave this place." And this time her voice became much happier, and now Natsu became more confused and scared, the Natsu decided to ask this question to the girl but questioning this will make him regrets for the rest of his life._

"… _what… are you ?" after the question spit it out from his mouth, the girl just stood there in silence before he dropped her doll to the ground and began muttering._

"_what… …am I… ?" _

_then her doll crushing to the ground, then fire began to spread all over the tower burning everything inside it Natsu tried to eat the flames but somehow he can't eat it because this wasn't an ordinary flame, and now Natsu became more and more scared, then a deep voice start to appear inside the raging flame._

"_I will…"_

"_I will…"_

"_I will…"_

"_I will…" _

_the calm voice from the girl turn into malicious voice that is full of hatred that sent huge fear to the dragonslayer._

"_Kill…"_

"_Kill…"_

"_Kill…"_

"_Kill…"_

'_What… is this…!?' Natsu said to himself this is first time he feel fear of threatening the girl became muttered the second word is kill does that mean she want kill him._

"_STOP IT!" Natsu shout toward the hollow space then he feel something grabbing his shoulder._

"_I will kill you." Muttered voice behind him Natsu quickly turning his gaze, then file of hands grabbing his throat and chocking it and dragged him to the abyss below. Natsu tried to fight back but it was pointless he feel that he much weaker in this dimension, he even can't summoned his magic, the girl chocking him more harder then before, when ever he struggle of escape._

"_I will never forgive you. I never… never… never forget." The girl said in her malicious voice Natsu look the girl face, but he was shocked as death, her eyes now turn into black colored with red pupil and her lips turn into creepy smile, he tried his best to speak but cut it out again._

"_No matter where you hide, I will find you." She said then Natsu widened his eyes and tried his best to break free._

"_Let me go…" but the girl didn't let go her grip, she move one of her hand and gently touched the cheeks of feared pinkette._

"_What's wrong? Are you afraid of me?" the girl asked him with her creepy tone, gently touch every part of his wrist and finally grabbing his right arm, then she's slowly lent her face to the dragonslayer ear then whispered._

"_Very well. Let the fear engulf you, lamentation, quivering, despair. I will gently teach you all of it."_

"_And in the end, I will kill you with these hands!" with that she summoned a dagger and aim it toward the dragonslayer chest with high speed._

"_GGGGAAAAAHHHH!" Natsu shout that he will not escape his demise but when-_

"_Natsu-nii… are you okay?" he feel soft touched, from his right wrist when he turn his gaze he saw Wendy looked at him with worried look, then he realize that he finally back to the reality,._

_(-so this is just a dream?-) he thought inside his head then he look at his little sister and replied._

"_I'm fine Wendy, let's go back to the other" Natsu said with his toothy grin._

"_Yes!" replied Wendy with her bright smile._

_Then they proceed to the other that waiting for them up stair, when they arrived they ask him what else did he find other than a tombstone, and he replied nothing other than that tombstone, and Lucy ask to him whose grave is it, and Wendy replied that she unable to read because it already blurring since already century old._

_Now since everything already cleared they went to the bed, but they didn't know that on Natsu neck there is red mark looks like he almost chocked to death, it is really just a dream ? no one know._

**Flashback End...**

"Looks like I need to put in on my to do list." Natsu said in sight.

Since that day he cannot forget that dream, who actually that girl ? he never meet that girl before, then why she suddenly want to kill him. Whenever he tried to forget it that dream always came again only just looking at the watch it will bring back that nightmare again, ever since he got that nightmare he never tell anyone in the guild about that dream because they will not believe about such thing so he decided he need to solve this mystery by himself.

Turning over on his side of the bed a guard walked past his cell, Natsu standing and calling out to him.

"Yo, do you know when I'm getting out of here?" Natsu asked, the guard jumping at his sudden voice.

"H-Huh? Oh, Natsu-san. I'm not sure, there was nothing on the list of prisoner releases." The guard reported, Natsu's eyes widening as he quickly hopped off his bed and moved towards the guard.

"What do you mean?! I was only supposed to be in here for a week, maybe a day more tops!" He shouted as the guard flinched at his tone, obviously not knowing what the pink haired young man was talking about.

"I-I can check again for you Natsu-san, I'II be right back!" He squeaked before running off towards the main hall.

After a few minutes, Natsu turned and flinched when he saw not the guard but an unknown cloaked individual. Stopping before Natsu's cell, the figure scanned Natsu from head to toe, before facing Natsu's confused gaze. As they brought their hand up, revealing a feminine arm before a small glowing red sphere appeared in their hand. Then, with a quick movement of their hands the sphere multiplied in number as they hung ominously in the air.

"W-What's going on? Who the hell are you!" Natsu shouted in anger, his anger bubbling though the magic sealing stone that made up his cell denied him any use of his magic.

Wordlessly, the cloaked figure threw Natsu a key which he caught in confusion before the cell to his door opened, the figure scattering the spheres levitating around her into his cell as a violent explosion of fire consumed the wing of the prison he resided in, the shockwave from the release of the flames blowing him against the back of his cell as a myriad of shouts and noises made it to his ears. Wincing as he held his head, he quickly froze when he saw the angered and shocked faces of a few members of the council along with the stunned face of the guard from before.

"N-Natsu-san… H-huh? How did you get a hold of my key?" He asked in a shocked tone as he checked himself for his key, Natsu's eyes widening as he quickly looked at the key in his hand.

"W-Wait! I can explain! This isn't my fault! There was some hooded person here who did this!" He shouted as Gran Doma simply glared down at the pink haired youth.

"That's impossible Natsu Dragneel. Neither of the two guards stationed at each wing of the hall reported any sign of the individual that you speak of. How you obtained the key to your cell is negligible as I believe we have more then enough circumstantial evidence to find you guilty of an attempted escape not to mention theft, arson and destruction of property." Gran said in a cold tone, Natsu's shocked expression quickly becoming angered as he glared back.

"That's bullshit! I was supposed to be out of here by now anyway!" Natsu shouted as Gran narrowed his eyes, slowly exerting his magical pressure as anger and irritation began to build inside of him.

"Silence! Did you honestly believe we would release such a volatile person without properly educating you? That message said a week of rehabilitation, and do tell me, have you been rehabilitated yet Natsu Dragneel?" Gran said with a frigid tone, Natsu gritting his teeth as they had played him.

Stepping forward, Gran stood face to face with Natsu, the younger man sweating slightly from the pressure of the older man's magic. But refusing to back down, Natsu simply glared at Gran before lashing out and grabbing the wrist of his hand as it reached toward him. Gran's eyes dancing with dark mirth, he simply scoffed before ripping his hand free from Natsu's grip.

"Of course you will not be here for long. You would have begun your week of rehabilitation tomorrow but after your actions today, I believe that a proper punishment is in order. And do not worry, we will inform your guild of your actions." Gran said as he shoved Natsu back into his cell after taking back his cell key, locking the cell behind him as Natsu latched onto the bars and snarled at him.

"You bastard! I didn't do anything ! I'm innocent!" Natsu shouted as the rest of the guards and council members simply ignored him, returning to the hall.

**Next Morning…**

Sitting on his bed with his knuckles bleeding after pounding the walls of his cell in an attempt to relieve himself of the anger that still burned through his veins. Hearing a group of footsteps, he moved towards the door to give the guards another earful only to brighten up considerably when he saw the form of Makarov and Erza. About to call cheerfully to them, he paused as he saw the dark looks on their faces, confusion swimming through his head as they arrived in front of his cell.

"Gramps, Erza, What's wrong?" He asked in a worried tone, taking note that they flinched when they heard the question.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is what you did Natsu!" Erza shouted as her eyes burned with anger and shame.

"W-What? What did I do! I didn't do anything, I swear! It was that hooded person!" Natsu shouted, having an idea about what this was about.

"You tried to escape Natsu. That alone is a heavy crime but not only that you nearly destroyed the prison wing! But above all else, you injured Gran, the chairman of the council!" Makarov said in an angry and disappointed tone, Natsu's eyes widening when he heard the accusations pitted against him.

"Hurt him? I didn't hurt him, I just grabbed his wrist!" Natsu shouted as he tried to plead his innocence, his heart breaking when he saw the people he cherished simply dismiss his pleas.

"They showed us evidence Natsu… They showed us a video lacrima with a recording of what happened, the explosion, the fire, everything only points to you. No one else in Magnolia or in this prison has fire magic that powerful or as recognizable as you." Makarov stated as Natsu just stared at him in disbelief.

"G-Gramps… You… You don't really believe I did that do you?" Natsu asked in a quiet and pleading tone, his eyes wide and beginning to brim with tears.

"…It's not just us Natsu, everyone in the guild agreed that those were your flames, not a single person disagreed with the assessment." Erza said in a disappointed tone, her eyes shining with unshed tears as Natsu's head dropped against the bars of his cell.

"So that's it…? They show you made up and fixed recording and you all believe them? After all we've been though? All the years that we trained, laughed, cried and spent together, you're believing them instead of me ?" He asked in a hushed tone, Makarov and Erza flinching upon hearing how soft he sounded.

"Natsu… Tell me, who would you believe in this situation? They showed us conclusive evidence. We saw the fire, the explosion, the burn marks on Gran's wrist. How can you ask us to believe you after all the evidence that they showed us? We wanted to believe in you, that you wouldn't lose your temper but you did, you've always lost your temper in the most crucial of times." Makarov said in an equally soft tone, Natsu simply shaking his head as he went back to his bed, ignoring the looks on their faces.

"Just… Just leave me alone… If that's what you wanted to tell me, I don't want to hear any more." He said as he sat on his bed, his bangs overshadowing his eyes.

An uncomfortable silence taking over the wing, Erza was about to speak once more but Makarov stopped her. Turning to face him, he shook his head and gestured for her to leave with him. Biting her bottom lip slightly, Erza reluctantly left but not before giving Natsu one more disappointed look. As they turned to leave, they never saw the tears silently falling from Natsu as he continued to stare at the ground.

A guard passing by Erza and Makarov flinched slightly when he saw the expression on their faces, Erza looking like she was about to cry at any moment while Makarov seemed to have aged by several years. Returning his focus forward to avoid upsetting the two powerful mages any more then they already were, he passed Natsu's cell and saw that even the powerful Salamander was shedding tears. Adverting his gaze he continued and finished his rounds, nodding and offering a smile to the guard who had his shift next, he took a break in the corner of the lobby guard who had his shift next, he took a break in the corner of the lobby room with a drink in his hand.

"The mission was a success Master Hades. We won't have to worry about Salamander." He whispered into a communication lacrima hidden in the collar of his uniform.

**Fairy Tail Guildhall…**

Arriving back in the guildhall, Erza and Makarov were met with multitude of pained and saddened looks, their own eyes reflecting the same expressions their guildmates had. Wordlessly, they moved to their own respective destinations, Makarov heading to his office while Erza headed to the bar. Hearing the sound of his office door closing, the silence that enveloped the guild shattered for a brief moment before it returned once more.

"…Was it true Erza?" Mirajane asked after a few moments of tense and uncomfortable silence, Erza wincing as her head drooped slightly.

"There was no mistaking it. The area in front of his cell was scorched, showing that the source of the flames originated from the cell door or inside. Then there was the burn mark on Gran's wrist, and the only mage who had fire magic in the prison was Natsu. I hate to say it but Natsu really did lose control." Erza reported as a series of gasps popped up around the guild, many unable to believe what they had heard.

"That can't be right Erza-san, Natsu-nii wouldn't hurt someone for a reason like that would he?" Wendy asked in a shaky tone, many frowning at the her attempt to remain strong.

"I hate to say it but you know he has an extremely short fuse. After spending a week and a half locked up no doubt he was pissed." Gray said with a small frown on his face.

"Yeah, Salamander's temper is probably even shorter then mine. If he was pissed and that Gran guy pushed him, I'm sure he would've done something." Gajeel said as the other chose not to comment on his statement.

"Natsu is alright right?" Lucy asked Erza, getting the attention of everyone in the guild.

"I… I don't know… He… He was really quiet…" She answered, everyone giving her a puzzled look before they heard Lisanna gasp, her eyes widening at Erza's statement.

"If Natsu was quiet, then he really was upset. He's only ever been like that a few times when we were kids." Lisanna said in a worried tone, her worries soon spreading to the other members of the guild.

But before any of them could speak Makarov entered the guildhall once more, his face serious and free of the sadness that it carried before. Seeing him in such a manner immediately caused the members of the guild to tense, knowing that his expression could only mean something was wrong. Their fears were confirmed when he held up a security lacrima and channeled his magic into it, projecting the recorded image of a ruined and smoldering hallway before the scenes shifted to show Natsu holding a trembling guard by the face.

'_Everyone put of those fires! Make sure they don't spread any further then they already have! Knights, move Natsu Dragneel to another cellblock! We'll be transporting him to the maximum security prison near Alisma, just try and get him under control for now!' _A panicked guard shouted as they saw Natsu throw the one he was holding down the hallway.

'_Damn it! Fall back! Leave this to the anti-magic unit! All of you who can use magic, try and hold him long enough for them to arrive!'_ Another shouted before firing a bolt of lightning from his hand in attempt to paralyze Natsu.

As the bolt sped towards him, Natsu side stepped and avoided the crippling discharge of electricity and moved to engage the guard who tried to incapacitate him only to be sent to the floor when a sudden spike in magical pressure forced him to hid knees. Raising his head, he glared at the imposing form of Gran before the security lacrima recording cut out. As soon as it did an uncomfortable and tense silence overtook the guildhall as everyone digested the chaotic scene displayed in front of them.

"…Natsu's gone too far…" Makarov said in a tired tone, his eyes closing as he releases an exhausted sigh.

"Master… Natsu was probably just…" Lucy said, biting her bottom lip as she tried to find a reason for Natsu's behavior though nothing managed to come to her mind.

"Lucy don't… We've seen enough…" Erza whispered with her head hanging low, hands balled up into fists.

"He's out of our reach now Lucy…" Makarov said in a solemn tone, shaking his head as he knew what he had to do.

"Oi Master, you're not doing what I think you're doing?" Gray asked in a tone of disbelief, the others looking on in confusion before the realization of what going on hit them.

"M-Master, you can't! He's our Natsu! He's Fairy Tail's Natsu! He's my brother! You can't do this!" Levy shouted in a desperate attempt to stop him from doing what he was doing.

"I'm sorry everyone. I love Natsu and the energy that he brings to Fairy Tail but… We can't continue to support him after seeing that. You have to see where I'm coming from." Makarov said as the rest of the guild lowered their heads, a few shedding tears as they knew that he was right.

"As of today, Natsu Dragneel is exiled." Makarov said in a saddened tone, nearly choking on his own words as he announced what everyone feared.

As he did, he headed towards the data storage room. Entering it, he reached the farthest wall of the room, a large and intricate diagram of a tree depicting every single member of Fairy Tail from the past and present. Holding his hand out to it, he released a pulse of magic as the image of Natsu slowly dimmed before fading away completely. Lowering his hand and his head, he let a few tears escape as he mourned the loss of one of his favorite children.

"Now… Let us discuss the S-Class Exams." Makarov said in a quiet tone as he moved out of the room, doing his best to appear strong in front of his children.

**Back To Natsu…**

Inside of Natsu's cell, he was in the same position as he was when Erza and Makarov left, sitting on his bed with his head hanging down as his hair overshadowed his eyes. But a tingle on his shoulder gained his attention as he promptly widened his eyes, gritting his teeth in an attempt to fight back the tears that desperately wanted to run down his face. Right before his eyes, his guild mark, the symbol linking him to the ones he thought were his friends and family, slowly vanished before him.

"Damn it…" He muttered under his breath as he let his head lean back against the wall of his cell, his eyes overshadowed by his bangs.

The guard from earlier passing by stopped for a few seconds to examine his unmarked shoulder before returning to his route, hiding a smirk under a mask of focus as he rounded the corner and swapped places with another guard. Stepping into an empty corridor, he touched the communications lacrima as he glanced before speaking into it.

"Natsu Dragneel is no longer a mage of Fairy Tail." He whispered before returning to his route, the lacrima pulsing an eerie purple before fading once again.

**A Few Month Later…**

Sitting alone in his cell, Natsu idly carried out his workout, ignoring the gossiping guards outside of his cell. Upon realizing that they were in front of his cell, freezing as he turned his head slightly to face them, they immediately clammed up and quickly left the area as he continued staring at the space they stood at before returning to his exercise. He didn't care about the destruction of Tenroujima, the missing Fairy Tail mages or the fact the Council had called off the search for them, at least, he stopped caring.

No one from Fairy Tail visited him during the half months he was in prison. No one had come to relay the news about his old or rather ex-friends disappearing. No one cared or at least no one seemed to care. The few week he had been furious, raging about in his cell in anger, rage and hatred about the events that occurred before he finally broke down and shed tears for his ex-friends. But after that, he started to calm down, his hot bloodedness cooling significantly during his imprisonment. The hate, anger and betrayal he felt soon started to fade as well, vanishing by the fourth month as he placed the blame on the hooded figure who framed him.

But by the sixth week, he stopped blaming anyone and simply choose to live out the rest of his time in prison seeing as it was pointless to blame someone who you knew was long gone. There was nothing to worry about, nothing to do, nothing to see, nothing but himself and his thoughts and the books a few of the kinder guards offered to him. Natsu Dragneel wasn't a hot blooded young man anymore, his old personality destroyed and replaced with a calmer more levelheaded one who only truly valued his own self though he did concern himself with a few other. Jellal was one of those people, seeing him on occasion when they were given their mandatory physical examinations.

Though it was a strange turn of events, a friendship sprouted between them. At first it was a little awkward, the two barely speaking to one another during the five to ten minutes they were together. But soon, they started talking more and more before they were eventually even comfortable to joke around one another. Over the course of their incarceration Jellal managed to regain his memories apologized many times over, and every time Natsu would brush them off. While he didn't have as many as he used to, his number of friends vanishing, Natsu had found a trustworthy and loyal friend in Jellal. Though, they path diverged when they were sent to two different prison facilities in Fiore.

"This is goodbye huh." Natsu said in a slightly mirthful tone, Jellal offering him a small but sad smile.

"I assume so. It was fun getting to know you Natsu. Take care." Jellal said as he offered his hand to the pink haired young man, Natsu taking it and giving him a firm shake.

"You too. No matter where we are, we'll always be friends." Natsu said as a small smile graced his features, a sight that had become an extremely rare sight.

"The best of friends." Jellal replied as his smile changed from a sad one to a happy one.

Finished with their farewells, granted to them by the generosity of the council, they were then loaded onto their respective prison carts and shuffled off to opposite sides of Fiore. Sitting in his cell, Natsu winced as an intense wave of nausea hit him. Taking a deep breath, he managed to ease it enough to a point that it wasn't debilitating. Leaning his head back against his portable cell, he could only hope that his friend would be fine. But, only time would tell.

Decided to erase the sad atmosphere, Natsu pick up the golden watch that was on his pocket and he started to play the music box again. Natsu feel happy whenever he listen to this melody. Ever since he let out his anger and sorrow because of Tenrou incident he almost destroy the watch. But when the melody is played he felt his hand is resist telling him not to destroy the watch, and also from the bottom of his heart why this melody feel so nostalgic to him, but he just buried the question inside his head, without realizing Natsu drowsiness take over him and with that he put himself in deep sleep while the melody still playing over his cell.

**Hargeon Town Night Time…**

Zeref walking endlessly in the dark wood of Hargeon, the only light that he has was from the moon. Night creature sounding and singing to fill the emptiness of the forest, Zeref didn't care much about them he only focusing about the incident that happen few month ago. The emergence of the black dragon Acnologia and destroying the Fairy Tail sacred land Tenrou, was his biggest problem.

"Now, the dragon king finally made his move huh" he said in monotone while he looking the the night sky after that a smile started to appear on his lips.

"I shall go back to Alakitasia, but first I shall pay Natsu a visit" with that he disappear in the dark went to the Natsu cell.

**Somewhere Else…**

Somewhere that was not on this world, only darkness that was cover the place and the ground seemingly only fill with a black water it seems there is no living thing that can live here except one. An unknown girl seemingly levitated on the center of the darkness and she was buried her face on her knees, but something caught her attention a melody of a music box appear out of nowhere, then she's turn her gaze to the endless darkness and muttered.

"What a familiar melody…"

"Is it…"

"Calling me ?"

**A/N: that how we started the first chapter. Hope you guys like it if there is a mistake, wrong spelling or bad grammar I'm sorry since I'm still practicing.**

**And yes is almost the same as the original Pandora plot but Natsu the one that get the watch, and he's the one that meet Alice and yes i made Alice is slightly older if you don't like it don't read this story.**

**That all for now hope you guys like it and no negative comment stay tuned for next chapter.**

**Kaiser peace out….**


	2. Battle in the prison

**A/N : Hello everyone bringing you with another chapter hope you guys like it **

**Disclaimer : I never own Fairy Tail or even Pandora Heart they belong to their respective owner.**

Battle in the prison.

Three day has passed after, Jellal move out to another prison Natsu surely lonely but not that much currently he sitting on his bed while reading book. Yes the council give him a few books to read in order to rehabilitated and gain some knowledge about the world, currently he comfortably reading while the guard pass through his cell and doesn't mind what him doing.

Finished with his reading, Natsu fell down on his bed, he blankly stare at the prison celling thinking about what happened this past month, his friend are missing, none of Fairy Tail member ever visit him or even the guild that worked on him in the past. None of them visited him, talked to him, offered to hear his side of the story, no one bothered.

Releasing tired sight, Natsu want to forget everything he cannot be mad on them forever some time they need to move on even him. Without realize his eye began to drift he slowly taken to his slumber but when…

"Hohh… A "Path" is about to open up."

"I came because the melody lured me here, and I can smell the Crimson Grim Reaper." A familiar feminine voice appear from Natsu back he quickly get up from his bed, and turn his gaze when he look at it his eyes was widened, it was the girl that he encountered few month ago she has different outfit this time. Her outfit consist of red coat with a diamond design and a tie that has white ribbon, and for the bottom she wear a black tight skirt and laced-up white, heeled boots, and also she covered her hand with two fairs of white glove but the most striking feature are her eyes was purple like amethyst.

Natsu taken step back from the girl, before he muttering.

"You're… the girl from back then!" Natsu tried to asked the girl but insisted answering the girl began to smirk, that creep him into his spine and she said.

"They're coming." Doesn't know what the girl mean, he tried to asked the girl again, but before that…

'BAM'

A large explosion sounded from the lower part of the causing huge trembling that made Natsu fell to the ground, he tried to stand up, by grabbing one of cell bar. He wanted to ask what's going on but only to hear a shout from a panicked guard.

"W-What going on!?"

"Someone is attacking the prison!?"

"What!? Who the he-"

'Bam'

"Aaaaaggghhh!"

Another explosion appears this time beside the panicked guards causing them to fly to the other side, Natsu tried to cover himself but unfortunately the large shock wave from the explosion causing him to blow back to his cell, and knocked himself back.

**Few minutes later…**

Natsu's consciousness begins to come back, when he opened his eyes, his cell bar is already destroyed, the large shockwave from that explosion made the iron from the bar destroyed to pieces or even flying to the other way, Natsu tried to gather energy to get back on his feet.

After he got up he scrambled to the exit, he tried to run as fast as he can but some smell caught his attention. He stopped, his face shows confusion, this smell is similar to that of iron and copper. A minute filled of confusion went by, then he finally realized it, this smell was blood.

Natsu's rush to where the smell is located, as he continued running the smell was getting stronger as he finally reached the location his eyes is widened.

The guard and the other prisoner are brutally killed, their lifeless body are spread everywhere look of horror toke over his face, the ground that should be less colored. And now turn into color of red blood.

The dragon slayer just stood there, not moving any single muscle when he entered this room, who would do such cruel thing to this peoples?!. Though pinkette on his head. But before he muttered that a voice another voice cut him coming from his up.

"Well, well looks like we missed one person!"

"Is he the target...?" one of them asked

"Yes... he's the same as the picture that they send to us"

Natsu's turn his sight to his up when he saw four hood figure each other are where similar wear red hood that covering their entire body and faces, Natsu then realize these people are crimson god of death that girl is talking about from earlier.

"You bastard! Are you the one killed them all?!" asked Natsu in anger.

"That right!" said from one of the god of death.

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Why… because killing people is so much fun! Hahahhaha!" said one of them in proud and she started laughing manically, Natsu anger already reach to his boil, he coating his fist with his magic.

"Bastard, I make all of you gonna pay!"

"Ha! well then I shall burn you to death **Fire Storm**!" one of them case their magic, it summoned a large whirly fire that aiming to the dragon slayer, but Natsu didn't move an inch he just stood there and shown a smirk, then he just ate the entire spells, causing the god of death gawked and stared him in shock.

"N-no way! He ate my fire spell?!"

"I see… dragon slayer magic huh."

Ignoring the statement from one of the god of death Natsu dash forward to strike his foes, but one of them blocked with his giant sword and send Natsu flying to the other side of the room.

"ouch… that hurt…" said Natsu while rubbing the back of his head. The crimson god of death began to flare up their magic, and summoned their weapon, before they can attack their leader began to speak.

"Fang, Dug, Noise… get him! While I do my spells"

"Got it" with that their leader disappear, to the shadow.

"Wait!" Natsu want to chase him but interrupted by the other three.

"You're not going anywhere, you're opponent is us"

"I will tear your limbs apart!"

Noise charged forward and tried to slash Natsu with her dagger, Natsu grab her wrist and punched her in the stomach, and send her back before Natsu can attack her again, Fang appear from his right side and tried attacking with his sword.

Natsu quickly dodged every slash from his sword, then he grab his wrist then Natsu engulfed his right hand with flame.

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" ** Natsu's punch him right in the face and send him flying to the wall.

Before he can attack again Dug rush forward fighting Natsu in hand to hand combat, in this battle Natsu get the upper hand since fighting hand-to hand are his speciality in battle without a mere second Natsu defeated dug by upper cut him.

Natsu stood there in victorious while looking at down mage, then the other remaining are their leader. Before he can chase their leader he felt sudden headache, then wave of pain wracked through his body, then he began to heavily breath, it feels that his power is draining over from his body, what the hell is going on?.

Natsu look at his front when he saw their leader are casting a runes magic that completely draining his magic power Natsu gritted his teeth in anger because he unable to do anything.

"**Dark Capriccio!" **the leader cast his magic a beam of darkness from his hand aiming to the dragonslayer. Natsu gain much power left to dodge that attack by jumping to the other side.

But the beam managed to pierce his right waist, and blood started to spread from that spot. Natsu tried to stop the bleeding by grabbing his injured waist, then Dug move quickly then he started to punch Natsu in the stomach causing him to spew his own blood, and sending him flying to the wall.

Natsu tried to get up on his feet but due to the runes and the previous two attack, he unable to do anything he's body is to weak to fight now.

Natsu gritting his teeth in anger unable to do anything, he saw Fang and Noise began to charge forward with their blade planning to finishing the pinkette.

Natsu clenched his fist in anger, because he defeated by this creep. He won't accept this, he tried to get up again but it almost impossible since his injuries is to serious and his magic power is draining so fast, now his vision became blurred the only thing he can see are the approaching god of death planning to finished him once and for all, Natsu only though one word on his head and that word full of anger.

'_SHIT!'_

But before they can finished the pinkette, a large breeze appear from the side of the dragonslayer forming a wind barrier protecting the dragonslayer, the force from the wind is large enough to send the god of death back.

"What the…?!" Natsu managed get up on his knee, then he saw the downed god of death before they can respond another voice cut them in.

"I never expect the god of death will be cheat on a battle, hehehe... even a god of death can't kill a dragon? how disappointment for you."

"*sigh*… I hope I can be the spectator, here but you leave me no choice, boy" now a chains appear out of nowhere moving wildly around him.

'_W-What h-h-happening!?' _Natsu stuttered inside his mine while new sensation of through his entire body a shiver accompany with cold sweet that flow endlessly. Then he felt of soft touch from his cheek it's feel likes a girl hands…

Then he realized this is the hand from that girl before he can speak up the girl cut him.

"Fufufu… you're such interesting boy aren't you?" the girl said to him Natsu turn her gaze to the the girl, she was stand there on his back while showing her confident smile and eyeing on the god of death. They stared at each other for minute showing their own magic power but the girl has more magic power than the death god made them back away slowly.

But for Natsu is a different story, he began to sweat more than before he felt his entire body trembling, this magic power is insane! He never felt this so much pressure on his entire life.

This girl could potentially surface Erza and other magic power is she a human? Or else?

"Again… are you going get in our way again? B-Rabbit!" one of the god of death said to the girl that known as the B-Rabbit with intimidate tone and give her a hated glare. It even not shown but Natsu can tell that.

B-Rabbit only chuckled from the god of death comment.

"Hehe… usually I just seat back, watch, and join later on. But this time you made big mistake god of death." Without warning the raven haired girl stomped her foot on the pinkette shoulder, and standing on his back with one foot.

"Listen this is my property. So keep your damn hands away from him, death gods!"

"P-property…!?" Natsu muttered quietly but clear enough on the girl ears.

"Yes, I just decided recently. Now just shut up." She said with a cold tone, and give him a brief looks before returning her gaze to the god of death.

"Hey god of death. If you say you are going to kill him then, I fight you will all my might! I won't let you take what belongs to me." the raven haired beauty gift the god of death a warning while flared up her magic to them.

Then she's wrapped her arm around the dragonslayer neck and her face are leaning closer to his right cheek then she using her right hand to rub his cheek.

A dust of pink appeared on Natsu cheeks, because how close they were. Usually he fine when a girl close to him or even embrace him, but somehow this girl made him uncomfortable but somehow he fell save…

..

..

..

"Hehehe… now prepare yourself god of death for your punishment!" then she summoned countless of piercing chains aiming to the god of death, the god of death jump to the other away dodging the chain, then the chains are hit it on the wall of the prison causing it to crumble.

"Mwahahhahhah! Keep dodging, but more will keep coming!" she laughed maniacally while aiming at the god of death, then she summoned a large torrent of razor sharp wind and surrounded her and Natsu.

The wind slash everything around it from pillar to wall or even the floored. Natsu can feel the whole place is started to falling down wall started to crumbling, a large crack appeared on the celling and some floor are collapsed.

He needed to stop her, if she continued she will bury all of them alive.

"Hey stop it, you will bury us alive!" Natsu shouted to her but she didn't stop she keep destroying everything where the god of death is stumble.

Then she stopped, Natsu look at her with confused why she just stopped.

Natsu look at her eyes, he noticed something her eyes widened with excitement, curious Natsu followed where the path that her eyes is see, she's was gazing at the empty dark hallway that filled with ruin.

'_why is she look that way?_' Natsu though to himself.

"Hoh, He's here too huh?" B-Rabbit said with excitement while showing her own grin, Natsu look at her in confused, who is this another person? He already had enough with this fifth, then there is another one.

"!" out of nowhere the other god of death, pull his sword out then he slashed through the B-Rabbit body, Natsu turn to her gaze, then his eyes are widened. Her body is slowly disintegrated into a piece and disappearing slowly. The god of death pointed his sword to the raven-haired girl.

"Be gone, Ghost of the abyss." He said in a threatening tone.

"Kuh kuh kuh, all right." She chuckled to them, with that she disappeared completely.

Natsu stare at the place where the B-Rabbit is disappearing is she really gone?

But then he can feel someone is touching him from behind, or more like a hug.

"I be waiting for you, to come for me." Natsu widened when he heard the girl voice, it was her that embrace him from behind.

"I've finally found, my key." With that final word she completely disappeared in thin air.

The one of the god of death turn his gaze to Natsu that stare at him with eyes that full of hatred and anger.

"Bastard!" Natsu tries to attack them but his heavy wound on the waist fail him, this wound is much serious than it's look he need to use something to stop it's bleeding other than his hand.

They move slowly to the wounded pink haired dragon slayer, circling him two of them grab him in the wrist, to restraint him from moving.

"Let me go…" Natsu muttered weakly, he tries to struggle but he can't he lost to many magic and blood in his previous battle.

"Natsu Dragneel… any last word before we sent you to the afterlife?" one of them asked him with monotone tone, and still holding his sword.

Natsu didn't respond he just breath their heavily, unable to muttering a word. The god of death they finally got their answer. Then he raised his sword and with a high speed he slashed his sword aiming to the dragonslayer chest.

Natsu close his eyes he prepared for his demise, feeling not had been slash yet he slowly opened his eyes to see the god of death right at the middle of the slash zone, stop in midair.

He can saw their arms are shaking, not just him but the other three trembling in fear and shaking.

"H-He's here…" One of them muttered in feared.

"O-Oy Are you serious you never though he's gonna be here ?!"

"What shall we do leader?"

Natsu was confused who's this person they talking about, before B-Rabbit mentioned the same thing as well a man was here to but who is this person?

"Just leave them here, he may be died by that person" the leader ordered his subordinates with that they dropped the dragonslayer to the ground, looking at the wounded dragonslayer for the last time, with that they highly rushed to the other side leaving Natsu on his bloody state.

Staring at the destroyed prison, his vision became blurred his eyes slowly closing maybe this is his time go to the heaven.

..

..

..

But then his eyes are opened when he heard a loud foot step, coming from one of the empty hall way. Natsu take a look at the empty hall when a figure slowly appeared from dark hallway, the figure itself became clear, slowly walking to him.

The figure was a young man that has a short dark hair, with a black eyes. He's clothing consist of high-collared black and tan robes with gold trim, also he has a large flowing large toga draped around his torso, also two fairs of black boot, and white glove that cover his entire hands, and lastly a pendant wrapped around his neck.

The man looking at him in sympathy looks and smile blankly to him, he slowly approaches the wounded dragonslayer, before placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Looks like those Baskerville really great number on you Natsu" he said in monotone still showing his emotionless smile.

"W-Who… A-Are you?" Natsu asked the man weakly about his identity, but he didn't answer the man only blankly smile at him.

"I'm surprised with you Natsu. You grown so much also your strength and magic power is increasing… but I'm disappointed at you Natsu you come to this era but you didn't improve anything your current strength cannot destroy me, Natsu." He said to him still in monotone voice but Natsu don't know what this man mean.

Even so how this man know him so much he never met this person for his entire live, who is this person ?

Then the man used his Telekinesis, to made Natsu stand-up on his knees they look each other eye to eye, the black-haired youth still his blank expression slowly removing his left hand glove.

"Natsu Dragneel… I shall pass judgment on you, in the name of 'Chain' of judgment, I shall send you to place where only darkness that live." Then he touches his head, then a black mist start to appear out of nowhere covering the prison ground.

"Your sin is that, **'Being To Weak'!**" Natsu eyes are widened when he say about his sin, but something caught his eyes a red eyes with a black wing appear from the man back. The ground that his standing became glowing with a strange seal, then several of chain restraint into his body.

"Let go of me!" Natsu growled while trying to let go from the restraint.

"Is no use Natsu, when someone is being judge by the Black Wing 'Chain', they will send you to prison in another dimension" the black-haired youth explained Natsu just widened his eyes and only stare at him in silent.

"Hope you can survive in 'Abyss' Natsu, if you able survive in there you capable of killing me"

"And to answer your last question… My name is Zeref" Natsu eyes widened hearing the person name, then the chains that wrapping on the dragonslayer body, began to pull him down below and send him to another dimension.

Then the only thing can be heard are the scream of certain dragonslayer before he brought down to another dimension.

"Waaahhhh..."

'_I being dragged down by a black wing'_

'_A warm world that I felt, and the bright world I almost wanted to cry only a moment'_

'_The last thing I remember my consciousness was engulfed by darkness'_

**A:N and done with the second chapter hope you like it sorry if the fight scene is bad I try my best to write and also I decide just to put the name of Baskerville instantly because I'm tired of describing their appearance since they almost the same, and they using magic because well Fairy Tail…**

**So hope you guys like it please leave a like and no negative comment **

**That all for now stay tuned for next chapter**

**Kaiser Peace Out…**


	3. Prisoner and Alichino

**A/N: hello reader Kaiser here bringing you with another chapter of the story hope you guys like.**

**Have fun and happy reading **

**Disclaimer: I don't own both of the series. All element belong to their respective owner.**

Prisoner Alichino

The prison of darkness 'Abyss', this dimension where people committed an unforgivable sin go. Legend said a messenger from the 'Abyss' will give a judgment to fellow heavy sinner and send them to the 'Abyss'.

Splash*

Splash*

Splash*

Sounds of splashing water can be heard from the darkness. Natsu is currently limping, searching for the exit from this eternal loop of darkness, he used his precious Scarf to wrap around his waist to cover his heavy wound, he breathing heavily due to lost so many power from his previous fight.

"Shit, What's going on here." Natsu muttered to himself, ever since that he was send here by Zeref. The only thing he saw was a sky that full of darkness, the floor was a pitch-black water that somehow he can stand at the top. No matter where he go the only thing he saw was the same scenery A broken toy that levitate everywhere and some are floating on the floor of the black water.

Then the pinkette slammed himself on the one of the wall of the broken toy house and slowly fell down due to exhaustion.

"No matter I go it all look the same, so which mean this place could be 'Abyss'?" Natsu said in exhaustion he didn't knew much about this place but one thing that he knew he was in another dimension, he though this place was mere legend but here he was, sitting in heavy wound closed to death on the another dimension.

'Crumble'

'Crumble'

"**At last I've found you…"**

A huge crumbling sound accompany by a deep voice, appear from behind the pinkette, he turned his gaze when he faced against a huge humanoid creature that has round head, it's has empty black eyes and the mouth had been mouth sewn shut with a nail that had been hammered at the head.

"**What a delicious looking human!" **the monstrous creature spook again then he tried to catch the pinkette, but Natsu notice that he dodged the grab by doing cartwheel move.

"What the hell is this?!" Natsu said then he clenched his waist in pain, he looked at his injury it worst than he expected, the white scarf that Igneel gave to him, now half of it's color turn into red because of his wound.

Natsu turn his gaze again at the monstrous creature both of them exchange look, then creature rush forward to Natsu in high speed tried to catch the dragonslayer again.

The pinkette took a deep breath, gathering much energy on his mouth and then…

"**Fire Dragon's Roar" **Natsu simply released a torrent flames toward the rushing creature engulfing him in ball of flame the floor water also evaporated due to extreme heat from the attack is cause the area engulfed in huge steam.

"**GGGAAAHHH" **the creature scream in pain it's body is disintegrated by the flames, when the smoke is gone the remaining of the creature slowly falling to the pitch-black water while still have flame on it, some of the toy also has a fire on them but not broken.

Then Natsu fell to his knee and he breathing heavily a coughing in pain.

'_My magic power is already run out…' _he though to himself then Natsu noticed something the ground bellow began to move like it was something inside the deep water.

Splash!*

Then two faired of giant hands appeared from inside the water capturing the dragonslayer, the hand is belonged to same creature, and taken him by surprised Natsu already being held by the both giant hands. Then the creature is emerged from the the deep water they are looking each other in the eyes, then the creature brings him slowly open its mouth planning to eat the injured dragonslayer. Unable to let go from the creature grasp Natsu is now facing with creature empty mouth slowly put him in Natsu only closed his eyes not wanting see his demise.

..

..

..

"Kuh huh huh A **"Card"** should be butting in." Natsu widened his eyes when he heard familiar feminine voice that sounded in his ear then a chain pierce through the creature chest the creature let go of his grasp and made Natsu fall to ground water.

Then another chain appeared and pierce again this time from creature for head, then another appeared from his body. Natsu then saw similar raven-haired girl attacking the creature without showing a little mercy then she does some hand gesture and appeared chain began to wrapped the creature to death.

"**D-DAMN YOU B-RABBIT!" **the creature growled toward the raven-haired girl the girl only responded by extract her magic power and also shown a pierce look to that creature.

"That's my prey!" she shouted back to the creature then she clenched her hand into a fist the chain give the creature one last wrapped and the creature destroy into a pieces it's inside are playing everywhere, the raven-haired girl turn her gaze to the pinkette that sitting behind her.

She give him a confident smile she think that the pinkette will respond with overjoy tone and thanking her for saving him but that not what she expected.

"Y-You're the Sexual Harassing girl from before!" he shouted while remembering what happened before when she hug him in the back leaning closer into his face rubbing his cheek and stomped her feet on hi…

Okay that enough Natsu…

Hearing her new nickname from the pinkette a tick mark appeared on the girl head her eyes now turned into bright red color while and twitched in annoyed.

"WHO YOU CALLING SEXUAL HARASSING YOU STUPID PINK HEAD!" with that she roared on top of her lungs, then she sends powerful kick to the dragonslayer chin and made him fall to the ground bellow.

He regrets calling her that the only thing he knew and one word describe her is that…

'_She's more powerful then Erza…'_

..

..

..

**Later…**

..

..

"You're so reckless. Using large amount of magic to destroy that small-fry **Chain**" she said while currently sitting on one of the ruined toy house.

**Chain** he never heard that thing before, he almost known every creature on earthland or even celestial spirit, never heard creature known as 'Chain' Natsu that currently hiding behind on one of the drawer decide to ask her.

"**Chain**?"

"**Chains** are organisms that are born in the Abyss. And the one that your facing before are known as **'Cards'** they are the stupidest and also the weakest one among them." She explained to him.

In this dimension there is living thing as well he never taught that, he thinks this place only lifeless world without any living thing but he was wrong. Meaning there another creature than him mean more danger.

"Are you a **Chain** too? **B-Rabbit**?" he asked again, while moving to the one of chair and table and sit down there.

"Yes"

"Do **Chains** attack people? You tried to kill me when we first met too, why'd you do that?" he asked regarding what happened a few months ago he almost chocked to death when he first met the B-Rabbit.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" she said in surprised.

'_Wait she didn't remember' _he though to himself how could she not remember that day that she almost killed him.

"The first time we meet was when I save you from those god of death right?" she reasoned to him.

"What…" now he's the one that said in surprised.

"I don't know who you are mistaking me for, but that was pretty rude you know" she said while pouting her cheeks.

Natsu can only widened his eyes, everything that he was experience was just all dream a relief feeling appear on the pinkette mind that was just a nightmare.

"Also I can't forgive you for lumping me together with those 'Cards', because I'm more-" she spoke in confidently when…

(snore)

(snore)

(snore)

Snoring can be heard the raven-haired girl turn her gaze when she saw the pinkette sleeping peacefully his head is rested on the hard table, the raven-haired girl twitched in anger and tick mark appear again on her head.

"WHY YOU!" then she picked one of the levitate books and throw it to the dragonslayer, the book hit right on the pinkette head, then made Natsu get up from his slumber.

"Hey what was that for?" Natsu growled to the girl but she only looked the other way and huffed herself.

A moment of awkward fill the entire place, Natsu want to break silence but was cut out by the raven-haired girl.

"Hey, You're a strange one." She said

"why is that?"

"You were having a fit a second ago. But now you're not afraid of me anymore and you're already gotten used to this dimension." She said while grabbing both of her knees.

"Well I already been to another world, besides so basically this is the second time I've been to another dimension so for me is kinda normal" he explained regarding what happen he went to the alternate world known as 'Edolas'.

"second time…"

"Besides you're not my enemy right?" then raven-haired girl surprised what she just heard.

"You just rescued me again, thanks a lot." He said with his usual grin causing raven-haired beauty to widened her eyes.

'_he got some nerve'_ she though for the rest of her life she never meets this type human before usually people will afraid of her or even beg her a mercy, or just enter the 'Abyss' they will go insane. But him he just different he seemed comfortable in here and also didn't afraid of her. He just different…

"You just an idiot? Yeah must be it!" she concludes while nodding her head.

"Hey, that was rude, B-Ra-" he countered her but was cut short by her.

"Alice" Natsu heard unfamiliar name.

"Alice?" he asked

"That's my real name, others named me the 'B-Rabbit', but I give you special permission to call me Alice." she said.

'_Alice… that name… why it feels so familiar'_

Natsu touched his chest and feel something slightly familiar when he heard that name, he feels that name before but never meet the person. This is the first he met her why he feels so familiar toward that name.

Did he really true meet this girl, if true did he will remember something about her even her attitude but Natsu decided to drop that it's just coincidence that he knew a familiar name.

"And I'm telling you this so you don't misunderstand. I rescued you for my own purposes. I didn't do it because I care about you" her voice made Natsu regain his thought and look at her again.

"The 'Black Mage' went to the trouble of dropping you in here, I can't afford to have you die in here even you a thought person" she said while grabbing one of the levitate rose vase and take two of the rose she sniffed two of the rose and closing her eyes and opened her eyes again and looking again at the pinkette.

"What do you want with me? What's this purpose of yours?" Natsu asked to her in panicked.

"The same as you, I want to get out of the 'Abyss' too" she explained to him, then she jumped from her to place to round table that currently Natsu is sitting at then she kneeling in front of his face then placed her hand on his cheeks slowly moving to his chin and raised his chin slowly to face her in the eyes.

"That's why, I was waiting for a person like you, who could become my **'Contractor'**!" she explained to him.

"Wait, does that means you guys similar to a Celestial Spiri-"

'**BANG' **

Without any warning Natsu was hit on the head by Alice, his body was flooding on the top watery floored with red bump on his head and smoked can be seen as well.

"Idiot!, we're different from Celestial Spirit!" she shouted to him while still has her tick mark.

"S-sorry, d-did you say… **'Contractor'**?" he said weakly.

"Indeed, you already realize that this is no ordinary prison right?"

"Yes" he nodded.

"The 'Abyss' exist in a different dimension than the world you came from." The raven-haired beauty explained while looking at the two roses each roses like represented like both of the dimension.

The red rose represented the Earthland.

While the blue rose represented the 'Abyss'

"A distortion called the "path" connect the two worlds. I'll concentrate my power there and force open an exit." She explained while clinched over the two roses with huge force causing the roses to scatter.

"Then… you and I can escape from here!" she finished while spreading the rose petals in front of his face, represented that they finally out from this dimension.

Feeling of relief fill all over his body he can finally get out from this dimension, then he decided how to perform contract with her but he was cut short…

"However, I have a limiter on me. So I can't produce that much power" Natsu think that he loses hope but Alice cut him again…

"The **'Contract'** will allow me, to release that power, you only have to call my name and agree to take part in the contract."

"There something I have to do once I leave here and you want out too right?" Then held out her hand and smile confidently in front of the dragonslayer.

"So that make us allies doesn't it? Then why don't we work together!?" she said confidently toward the pinkette hoping he will accept the offer.

Natsu is wasn't sure he will accept her offer he think it's was a bad idea. What happen if he accepted her offer did she will torture him or worse, or she just playing stupid she still want's to kill him. But he wants to get out from this place, so his decision are…

"I…"

..

..

..

Before he can saids another word something caught his leg with very powerful force.

"Wha-" with that he gone swallow by the darkness

"Wait, tch. That damn spider!" she cursed under her breath then she proceeds by searching the trail and tried to find the pinkette as soon as possible she swear to destroy anyone that took her property.

..

..

..

**Somewhere else…**

A sliver of web was dragging him all over the place slamming his body and his head all over the watery ground with high speed.

"Tch that enough!" then he engulfed his right hand with fire then he grabbed the web and burning it, it took him nearly a second then the web finally broke from his legs.

Natsu body smashed to the watery, he tries to get up then another wave pain appeared on his waist, he looked at his waist is bleeding uncontrollably and much worse than before.

'_if this continue I will soon die because of blood lose…'_ he slowly got up then he felt the ground below him is shaking, even it's water he can tell because huge movement from water wave is plenty and also from huge wave that meant something big is coming.

Natsu prepared himself in battle pose then something huge come out from one of the ruined of toy building.

A **Chain** that resembled, a huge spider like creature it has pitch-black body that covered in spiked, and it's legs was not a like normal spider legs but it's was paired of scythes like legs, it's use that thing to move around, there is total eight glowing red eyes that shine in the dark, and finally it's has huge jaw with number of razor sharp tooth, and huge razor sharp pincer on it's mouth side.

"**You're very interesting human…!" **the Arachnid **Chain** spoke in deep voice.

"**Usually my prey rarely escaped my 'Death Web' but looks like I need to hunt you by myself!"**

The **Chain** raised one of his scythe hand and aim it to Natsu, then he dodged the attack by jumping to the other side, that one attack cause the ground to shake and create huge wave of water that covering some of the toy.

Then Natsu rushed forward and engulfed his fist in flame, he knew this **Chain** is relative slow because of it's size. When he closed enough he give the spider a several flaming punches but then he felt a huge pain coming from his hand.

"Ouch! That hurt what was that…?!" Natsu said he look at the **Chain** body that he dealt no damage to it, then quick conclusion come to his mind after little observing.

"I see it's body is hard as Iron huh… well to bad I knew how to beat that skin!" Natsu smirked towards the Arachnid **Chain** planned using his breath attack.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!" **Natsu released torrent of flames that larger than before, the spider was engulfing was completely in ball of flames once again the area was filled by steams.

'_did it works?' _

The steams slowly disappeared once it's cleared he can belief what he just saw…

The 'Chain' is appear with no single damage or even crack it's, body completely change into glowing red due then extreme heat from the breath attack.

Natsu too a step back from the creature, but the black Arachnid moving it's mouth uncontrollably. The pinkette back away a bit because he didn't know what this creature capable of since he never passed **Chain** before, then the spider opens it's mouth.

It shoots a large number purple color needles aiming to the dragonslayer with speed that rival a bullet.

Natsu managed to reacts on time by drooping himself down, but few of those manage to hit Natsu body and his right eye…

"GGGGAAAAHHHH!" he screams in pain while he held hand over his right eye, the blood is dripped over his right side an it's none stop it feel much worse from his other wound.

The spider slowly making it move toward the wounded pinkette, scanning it's prey since Natsu still heavily breathing the arachnid **Chain** slowly raised it's scythe leg planning to killing the dragonslayer and made a very nice dinner from him.

Natsu vision is starting to fade due to lost so many blood he felt his body unable to do anything he only held over his right eye.

Darkness slowly loomed over to him and his left can only see the vague figure of the **Chain** in front of him slowly approaching.

..

..

..

'_Is this how it all ends?'_

No he didn't want end like this. He refused to die here! But since everything is unable now he can only accept his fate to die here, the Arachnid 'Chain' slowly approach him and raised one of it's scythe leg planning to kill him…

'_I don't want to die… someone... please save me…'_

..

..

..

Splatter*

Then there is a sound of blood splattering but somehow he didn't feel any pain coming from his body. He slowly opened his left eyes when a black haired waving in front of him.

"Seriously, you are a troublesome!" Alice standing in front of him, shielding him from the attack her right hand was stab by one of the scythe legs, and her left hand was get slashed by the scythe legs leaving a scar on it.

"B-…"

"This is **'Hell Spider'** it's a **Chain** that drags it's prey to its nest, its one of the laziest **Chain** in here" she explained.

"I never expected you made that spider will come out from his nest you sure not ordinary human heh…" she commented to him, then the spider began to charge forward the raven-haired girl quickly grab the pinkette and jumped to the other way, that made the spider crush to the nearby ruined.

"I be in trouble if you get killed!"

Natsu noticed that she flinched in pain, did she need to go this far why she doing this…

"Why…"

"…?"

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Why does it have to be me!? I don't know anything about you!" he said in high tone while grabbing her hand looking at her with his bleeding right eye, waiting for her answer then she slaps his hand off.

"You're right, I don't know anything about you either." She answered.

"But, I was struggling to get out and reach the sound of that watch return to my origin" realization come through Natsu she was come here because of that watch that why she's here…

"I thought that sound was familiar and chased after it. The result was that I was also groping my way towards you"

"It was then that I understood, you are the one who can take me out from the 'Abyss'" then she turned to him and smiled to him and said.

"There's really no basis or anything. I just have this conviction that appeared inside of me which I have to follow"

he didn't believe what he just heard did she really meant that then…

'Crush'

Sound of crushing can be heard from their side spider finally found them, and without thinking the spider shot it's web toward the dragonslayer but Alice quickly push the pinkette away because of that she's the one that caught in the web.

"B-Rabbit!" scream of dragonslayer witnessing the raven-haired girl slowly been dragged to the mouth of the monstrous arachnid.

"Shit… if only the limiter was gone… I could…" she growled under her breath, she gived the pinkette one last look then muttering…

"Is this as far as I will get…?"

"It be okay if you managed to escape from here…"

"Na…tsu…" she give the dragonslayer one last smile, with that she was swallowed by the spider.

..

..

..

"WRAAAAAGGGHHH" the pinkette scream in anger, this time his anger already reaches its limit, he coating his fist in anger and punching endlessly the spider in the face.

'_What am I doing?' _his thought said but he didn't stop he keeps punching the spider.

'_Why I am not running away?'_

'_Do I plan to save her!'_

Then the spider used its front leg to smack Natsu away for few meter then the pinkette get back up to his feet and rushing again and attacking the spider with many spell that he have.

"Damn it!!!"

'_Even thought I don't know her goal, I don't even know those word true or not!'_

"You idiot, don't you dare die just yet when I owe you so much!" Natsu scream toward the spider, while keeping punching the spider.

'_Wrong'_

'_I don't know why...'_

'_I know something this is wrong but…'_

The spider slowly opened its mouth he knew that spider will use that attack again, then Natsu engulfed his entire body with flame. He knew its risky but this is the only way.

'_I don't want to lose her in a place like this!' _

"**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" **then Natsu propels himself toward the spider mouth in high speed, but that attack not strong enough to destroy the spider only made him swallow by the spider as well…

inside the spider his left eye widened when he saw Alice been bound by huge number of webs and unconscious he felt relief that she's still breathing then without hesitation took deep breath then…

"ALICE I WILL FORM A CONTRACT WITH YOU!" he screams on tops of his lung while reach out his hand to her, Alice then suddenly rise up then gave Natsu a savage grin and her eyes start to glow red, then her entire body began to shine but that was not light but a huge blast of magical energy…

The spider felt something huge inside its body then it began to shine and the spider began to crumble, then the spider is exploded into many piece its remain are engulfed in ball of energy.

Natsu seems floating inside the ball of magical energy he can't see rather just the remaining of the **Chain** that falling from the sky but then something touched his hand when he looked someone in front of him he cannot see it cleared at first due so many blood dripping on his right eye, but now it became cleared who that person is, it was Alice levitating and she holding his right hand while smilling at him.

"Hehehe… you're wrong 'One-eye'." Then she slowly approached him then finally she was on top of of him her right still holding his right hand, and her left began to stroke his chin.

"You should add 'Please' when you say that" after she said that Natsu realize that everything she been doing its was just an act.

"What! Don't tell me it's was all just an a-" before Natsu can finish Alice sucked her blood from her arms then she grabbed his back head with little force then both of there lips are connected to each other.

His left eye is widened because first its to sudden and second its was his first kiss! her lips is so soft he knew that she was a **Chain** but why she felt like human?,his thought was frozen he cannot resist this when their lips are connected he fell a huge magical power entering his body, a time has passed before his vision slowly became fade then he was swallowed by his subconscious.

Alice slowly separated her lips from him before licking the trail of blood on her mouth then she slowly get up but only until her knee.

"I'm really thankful to you 'Pinkie' for becoming my hands and legs!" then her body slowly to faded after that her entire body entering the dragonslayer body.

..

..

..

Moment later the pinkette hands began to twitch his left eye slowly opened but it in different color his it's was now deep blood coloree eye. then smiled appeared on his lips.

He chuckled little before laughing maniacally.

"Hehehe…Hahahahaha…"

"Finaly I have it my own body!" he(Alice) declared then Natsu(Alice) summon a huge black-red color scythe with chain around its then he(Alice) grab the scythe with both of its hand.

"With this my limiter finally gone!" then a crack start to appear on sky of the 'Abyss'

"I can be get out from the 'Abyss'" the he(Alice) send one single slash to the crack sky then a huge bright light engulfing him and everything on the 'Abyss'.

..

..

..

**Crocus night time…**

Inside the majestic palace of Mercurius, a small old man known as King Toma E. Fiore. currently sitting on its office writing a paper, his worked is going smoothly but when his office burst opened revealing a green-haired girl around age of thirteen running to him in scared look followed by a middle aged knight form behind.

"Please calm down Princess!" the knight said tried to calmed the green haired kid.

"No I can't!" she screamed toward the knight

"what wrong Hisui?" the old man asked to the girl with warm smile.

"Daddy I found a man covered in blood!" when she explained about what happened the smile of the old man dropped then he approached the knight and his faced turn into worried looked.

"Where is that man" he said in slightly stern voice.

"In front of the castle gate" he said then Toma turn his gaze to his daughter before they he said something to the knight.

"Arcadios I want you to bring medical team immediately to the castle gate"

"Yes my king!" he answered with bowed then Arcadios quickly rushed to the medical place.

"Take me to him" then both of them quickly rushed to the castle gate when they arrived there he shocked what he sees a young man with pink haired completely injured his right eyes were bleeding and his waist are badly injured then he confronted the man and grabbing his head.

"Young man get hold of yourself!" he said hoping that he will be okay until the medical team arrived, but somehow he recognized this man face but where…

Then Toma realize the man that he was holding was indeed that person…

"Is he Natsu Dragneel!?"

"he should be dead one years ago!"

**A/N: Dun dun dun… how do you guys like that plot twist or not a plot twist or whatever…**

**Sorry if the chapter is bad I tried my best and also I made my own version of 'Chain' it should be 'Mad Baby' in the original series but I don't like it and also did you guys like Natsu has only one eyed I personally like that concept made him more badass, and on the next chapter Natsu will spending his time on crocus to recover and trained to get stronger before joining Pandora**

**So that all for now hope you guys like it and no negative comment stay tuned for next chapter.**

**Kaiser peace out…**


	4. New Life

**A/N: Hello reader Kaiser here bringing you with another chapter of the story hope you guys like it.**

**Have fun and happy reading**

**Disclaimer: I don't own both of the series. All element belongs to their respective owner.**

New Life

'_Did the contract finally fulfilled…?'_

_._

_._

_._

'_Did I finally returned to Earthland…?'_

_._

_._

_._

'_Alice where are you…?'_

_._

_._

_._

_Natsu laying on the ground dying. He breathing heavily under the moon light. He clenched the hard ground bellow him to stop pain but it won't stop._

_Natsu has suffered very brutal injuries, his right waist is badly injured, he has several broken bones and organ, some of a needle that stuck some part of his body and the worst part that his right eye is very bad injured a blood cannot stop flowing from his right eye._

_He cannot feel anything the only thing that he feels are just pain, and cold._

_He didn't believe it the 'Salamander' Natsu Dragneel feel a cold, maybe since he was verge of dying he feel this sensation for the first time._

_._

_._

_._

'_So this is a cold… it feels… nice…'_

_._

_._

_._

_He felt world around him turned red since his blood drip all around his face._

_He felt his subconsciousness it's overpowered him, he felt his soul is began taken by the grim reaper, but then…_

"_THERE IS A MAN COVERED IN BLOOD!" _

_he heard a voice looks like a little girl._

'_Who…is…that?'_

"_PLEASE SLOW DOWN PRINCESS!"_

_another voice is heard this time resemble of a middle-age man._

"_HURRY UP ARCADIOS THAT PERSON IS DYING!"_

"_PRINCESS PLEASE REASONABLE THAT PERSON COULD BE DANGEROUS"_

_he can hear a rushing footstep toward him, moment later he can see a two approach to him, he can't tell what they looked likes because his vision is blurring. _

_But one person made him caught his eye that made him so shocked a little girl with jade hair looking at him while clamping a hand over her mouth a staring at him with worried expression._

'_It can't be...'_

_._

_._

_._

'_Wendy?'_

_and that was last thing he saw before he passed out._

_._

_._

_._

**Present time…**

Natsu slowly opened his eyes the only that opened was his left then he felt something was wrapped around his face, then he realized that it was his right eye then he remembered that his right eye was badly injured.

Natsu tried to absorb where he was, the only thing that he can do was moving his head slowly, then he can see white curtain around him, this place looks like infirmary but where?

Then Natsu turn his gaze to the left there he can see a young girl that around age of thirteen, she's currently sitting on of the chair reading some kinda children book. She has green colored hair that tied into a small pony tail, her hair matched her eyes that also was green color, her attire consisted of blue colored gown with long sleeves, also she wears a two fairs of long socks with blue colored heels, then on top of her head she wears a silver colored tiara with with large red jewelry in the middle.

Wait a Tiara…

Natsu realize the only individual that wearing fancy dress or even tiara are related to royalty. Does that mean this little girl is a princess, and he's not just in any place he was inside a castle?

He glanced at the green haired girl for a few minutes she so much liked her, even they have different hair color her face is so much resemble like Wendy he cannot stop looking at her how nostalgic that face is, but then the girl notices someone is staring at her. She then brings down her book little bit when she saw Natsu staring at her then the girl filled with excitement and smile appear on her lips then she jumped out from her chair then approached the pinkette.

"Daddy he's awake!" the girl shouted excitingly and calling her father.

'Daddy' does that mean…

Then the curtain around his bed began to move and revealing a very short old man that remind him of Makarov his clothing consist of collared blue shirts with stripped motived over it he wear a blue pant accompany with black boots, and a belt wrapped around his waist. A finally furry red cape trimming around his neck.

He also followed by middle-aged men that has dark skin he has deep set eyes, he has wavy dark hair that sticking up around his head, with prominent sideburns that join into a curved and pointed beard. His cheekbones really high, he has a small scar running from his left temple to the edge of his thick eyebrows, and it seems he wear a silver colored armor.

The two approached the now awaken pinkette, Natsu slowly tried to get up but wave of pain stop him in the middle he only managed to sit on his bed, he examined his body revealed that his waist wrapped in bandaged.

"It seems you finally awake how your feeling?" the small man asked the pinkette.

"Little bit better now… thank you, your majesty"

the king smiled toward the young man that shown a really high etiquette toward him.

Rumored said that Natsu Dragneel was the most destructible mage in all over fiore, but the king can feel sympathy to him he just lacked of education.

The the short old man turned his gaze toward her daughter that happily watching the pinkette.

"Hisui, can you and Arcadios leave the infirmary please. I want to talk with Natsu in private." The old man said to her daughter with smile.

"What are you gonna do to him daddy?" the green haired girl asked to him in worried tone.

"Don't worry I just want to talk to him, after you can spend some times with him" the old man answered to her daughter with smile. That word made Hisui feel little relief and smile appear on her lips.

"Okay daddy, let's go Arcadios" with that she grabs the knight hand and dragged him out of infirmary.

Brief silence took over the infirmary for few moments before the king decide to break it.

"You see… my daughter was a huge fan of yours. She was looking forward meeting you in person, she always gets mad whenever people talk bad about you because of your destructive nature." Toma said in joke causing Natsu to chucked little bit.

"Hehehe… I see."

The two mans exchange joke toward each other for few moment, but then Toma turn into serious expression.

"Natsu… I wanted to ask you something." Toma asked the pink haired dragonslayer in serious manner.

"What is it, Your majesty?" Natsu replied.

"How are you still alive?" that question caught him off guard, what does he mean that he still alive? Did something bad happen to him?

"W-what do you mean how am I alive?" Natsu stuttered when asking to him meaning about his word.

"Natsu… one-years ago you were confirmed to be dead, you see there was a raid on the prison that you were staying at, when the army came they found so many dead body one of the body was you, Natsu… they found your dead body in there." Natsu was now trembling, his eye wide, and his body is riddled with sweat, he doesn't believe it he was confirmed dead… no it's impossible he refused to believe that he was dead, and also how come he was in one year in the future? He just been in the 'Abyss' for a few minutes.

"So I ask you again how are you still alive?" Natsu now confused shall he till him the truth that he was sent to the 'Abyss' and he made contract with Alice in order to return to the Earthland, what shall he do.

"Young man I know you're still uncomfortable, I'm sorry for bothering you" then slightly bowed toward the pinkette, then he slowly began to leave before Natsu speak up.

"My king, can I tell you… when the time is right, I don't want talk about it right now, is that fine for you?" Natsu asked toward the small man, Toma can smile toward him then he speak again.

"Okay, Natsu I can wait."

"Natsu there is fair of new cloths next to you, your old cloths are, completely broken so we decided to throw it, but we didn't throw your scarf since is important, and also there is golden-pocket watch it seems important to you as well" Toma pointed his index finger to the Natsu right and saw cloths that been neatly folded, on top of the cloth there is his scarf been folded and the same golden-watch place beside the cloths.

"Thank you, my lord… sorry for bothering you and the entire palace just for me" Natsu thanked the small man while doing light bow.

"No need to worry Natsu, we're just doing something is right" the king said while smiled to him, hearing that made Natsu widened his eyes when something striking in to his head. Toma began walk toward the door. Before he can reach the doorknob Natsu call him again.

"Your Majesty…" Natsu said while looking down at his blanket.

"Yes, Natsu" the king said while turning his head to him.

"D-did you say you do something was right… then why did you not send me back to prison?!" his question caused the king to widened his eyes, Natsu think he was a criminal that need to be hold captive since Toma was a King, he's right to imprisoned him or worse.

"W-What do you mean Natsu?" the small man asked toward the pinkette.

"I was a criminal… should you sent me back to the prison?!" he shouted toward the small man explaining about his current status is. The king then slowly lowered his head, and his face are darkened.

A brief silence before the king start to speak again.

"Natsu… you actually innocent…" Toma said in calm voice.

The word 'Innocent' made Natsu to widened his eye he can't believe what he just heard, he was innocent all a long, why must now, why must before…

Natsu mind now mix with so many combination of anger, joy, hatred, and sorrow flowing inside his head, his entire body began to shake uncontrollably, his eye is shadowed by his pink hair after he brake the eye contact with the king.

"You see, Natsu after you supposed to be dead the council decide to check your case again. When they check the surveillance camera they were shocked that the person was that cause the explosion wasn't you Natsu…"

"It was one of the dark mage of dark guild Grimoire Heart…"

Now everything was cleared now, that explosion… that attack… everything… it caused by this one mage… why the council didn't believe him at first, if they did they will release him from their custody he will… no, he will definitely…

Toma notices the pinkette began to shaking uncontrollably, he tried to comfort him but when…

..

..

..

Slap*

Natsu slap the king hand, this causing him to widened his eyes the act of the pinkette taken him by surprised…

"N-Natsu…"

"Leave me alone…" he said in quiet tone.

"Huh?!"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" this time he shouted toward the king while extracting his magic power to him.

Toma is taken back huge magic power that boy is released, and also he understands what this boy been through, the news about he's was an innocent really shocked him… not only that he been framed by the crimes that he didn't commit.

"Okay, Natsu… I'm leaving… just… cool off your head first okay…" then he slowly walking the door without turning back toward the pinkette, but he can't get through itchy feeling inside his heart he wanted comforted the boy but right now the best thing to do is leave him alone for awhile to cool his head off.

Toma slowly grab the rounded door knob then he slowly turned it to the right, the sound of opened door filled the emptiness of the silent infirmary.

When he finally walked out from the infirmary he was waited by a familiar face that standing besides the door.

"Did you hear everything…?" asked Toma.

"Yes…" replied Arcadios.

The king didn't say anything he just walked away to the long hallway followed by the knight a brief silence filled the atmosphere between the two man, have enough the old man decide to break it.

"Where's Hisui?" he asked.

"She's currently at the castle garden, playing with the Queen."

"I see…"

"How's Natsu Dragneel?" the knight asked.

"He's in better shape but… he need a time alone for now" the king said while the knight is nodding towards the small man.

"The news about him been innocent all along really shocked him…"

"Yeah…" the king nodded.

"So what do we gonna do about Natsu Dragneel?"

"Don't worry I have a plan"

"hoh… I thought only the Queen that already planning everything"

"You see…"

With that two of them disappear in dark hallway.

**Back to infirmary…**

Natsu still siting on the same position, his body is trembling about everything he heard he was innocent… more importantly he cannot forget about Zeref told to him a years ago.

..

..

..

'_**Your sin is being to weak!**__' _

..

..

..

those words… those six words… haunts him ever since he woke up.

He felt his soul is imprisoned again… but this time he knew because of what…

He's weak… he was weak… he blamed himself for being weak, he blamed himself for his stupidity, he angry at himself for everything!

Because of this Igneel and Grandeeney will not disappeared… he will not cause that stupid destruction… Gramps will not get a demand from the council… Simon will not die… he will not be framed for that explosion… he will not let their friend die… he will not let both of his sister die.

But everything is to late… he cannot do anything only sitting on this infirmary with only one eyed remained moaning about their dead… but he had enough he decide to place where he belonged…

Natsu slowly get up from his beds approaching the table where the clothing is, surprisingly the cloth fit his size. It was simple white collared shirt, on top of it he wears a black waist coat that reach to his waist, a black pant and two fair of black shoes.

After putting everything on, he grabs his scarf instead of wrapped around his neck, Natsu just clenched it on his palm, and finally the golden watch…

He took a brief moment looking at the watch…

'_Alice… are you in there…?' _he asked to himself if the raven haired girl was inside that watch since this watch is somehow important to her…

Put that out of the way. Natsu put the watch to his pocket slowly limping towards the door.

When he finally out from the infirmary, he walking blindly don't know where his going, he only wanted to return to place where he belongs to.

For a few minutes he walked blindly on endless hall, he didn't notice that two guards walk passed him. They turn their gaze toward the pinkette, and giving him shock and disgust look.

"Hey isn't that Natsu Dragneel?"

"You right, is he should be died one years ago?"

"No it said that he was found in verge of dying, before he was saved by princess Hisui… hey did you hear about his destructive nature"

"Yes, did we really need treat him like a guest?"

"You right he should be stay in the prison, I don't want him gone rampage destroying the entire nation"

Ignoring the murmuring from the guards Natsu just keep walking, he wanted to kick that guard ass for talking bad about him. But he just restraint himself not to do it.

He just wanted to return.

..

..

..

the place where he belongs.

..

..

..

his cell.

_**Meanwhile at Magic Council Headquarter in Era…**_

The king and Arcadios currently had a meeting with the council member discussing about Natsu Dragneel. When they heard that he was still alive the council member became to uproar demanding him to put Natsu back to the prison but then Gran Doma stomped his staff and shouted to all council member.

"SILENT!"

"We have his majesty present, mind your attitude!"

hearing what the head of the council told them they quickly fixing their appearance and apologize to him for they sudden outburst, and Toma said it's fine.

"Your majesty I knew that Dragneel is innocent imprisoned him was the worst mistakes that council has ever done to him" Gran said in guilty tone.

"But your majesty did you hear about his destructive nature, that kid really need a rehabilitation so he can live as a normal mage" Gran Doma reasoned to the king about Natsu destructive nature the council just afraid that he will destroy the nation. The council just want the best for the nation and also future of mages.

"That what I been planned all this long" the council members confused about the king statement add to the confusing Toma is smiling.

"What do you mean your majesty?"

"Natsu Dragneel will became part of kingdom of fiore royal mage" his word causing council members to gawked.

"WHAT!"

Then a few of council members began slammed their hand to the table in frustration about what they just heard earlier.

"You can't be serious your majesty!"

"That kid can't become a noble or even royalty!"

"THAT ENOUGH!" Gran Doma shouted again to cause the meeting room to go silent once again.

"Please forgive them your majesty, but are you sure about your decision?" Gran doma asked.

"Yes, Natsu will undergo the same treatment to become more noble, we will teach every knowledge that we have and also show him more manners"

"The reason of Natsu destructive nature is that, that he lacked of education and mannerism, I don't blame Fairy Tail for their action but since their nature I'm afraid I cannot return him to Fairy Tail just yet"

"did you mean that he is alive just keep a secret?" Gran Doma asked.

"Yes but for now, soon or later his lives much announce but it also depends on Natsu decision"

Gran Doma find that understanding, he doesn't want any guild find out that Natsu Dragneel is alive especially Fairy Tail they want him to became a normal mage so this plan cannot fail.

"Okay your majesty, I understand your offer for now Natsu Dragneel will remain on your custody anything that happen to him will became your responsibilities from now"

Toma can help but smile toward the head of the council they want to cooperate with him to let Natsu under his custody.

"Thank you Gran Doma" Toma thanked with slightly bowed.

"No need your majesty, but to make thing everything run smoothly we will send two rune knight to watch his rehabilitation"

"I understand"

"Master Org called Lahar and Doranbolt and tell them about this mission"

"Yes Gran Doma"

..

..

..

_**Few Minutes Later…**_

The king and Arcadios currently waiting at the guest room that provided by council, the room consist of two large couch that face each other with one round table in the middle that has flower vase on the top of it.

Toma drank the tea that the council provide to him.

"Are you sure about your decision your majesty?" Arcadios asked in concerned tone.

"Yes, that kid has very great potential of becoming a royal mage" Toma said while putting his cup down.

"When he extracted his magical pressure to me, I can feel that his level can reach between A until S-class mage… also he was 'that'" the word 'that' coming from the king mouth bringing the knight in question

"that?" Arcadios asked

"Natsu was a 'Illegal Contractor'"

"Illegal Contractor! But you said that he h-"

"Yes… the only prove that I have for him that the 'Chain' that he been contracted has more magical power then he does" the knight nodded about the king confirmed.

Then the doors suddenly open revealing Org along with Lahar, and Doranbolt following him from behind.

"Your majesty is a pleasured for working with you" Lahar said in polite tone while he and Doranbolt kneel in front of Toma.

"Raised your head" Toma said the two get up to his feet.

"This two will the one that observe Natsu Dragneel rehabilitation process" Org explained but when they heard the name of 'Natsu Dragneel' they widened their eyes knowing that he's still alive.

At first they didn't believe it. They though he was died along with other prisoner that been massacre because of prison raids.

Now they finally heard something that they didn't believe Natsu Dragneel the person that should be die years ago, is still alive and now he's in hand of king of fiore.

"Your Majesty… is it true Natsu Dragneel is still alive?" Lahar asked, while Doranbolt hanging down his head.

"Yes, he is… now he's currently resting on the kingdom infirmary" Toma answered.

"Okay now shall we go now your majesty?"

"Yes, let's go"

_**Mercurius Palace…**_

The king finally arrived at castle safely when he entered he was greeted by many guards that line from all side they stand proudly toward their ruler return, Toma suddenly tackled by Hisui looking at him bright smile.

"Welcome home Daddy!"

"Thank you Hisui, how's your day?" Toma asked to her daughter with smile while he also ruffling her hair.

"It was great! Daddy did Natsu-niisan will staying with us?"

"Yes he will. From now on Natsu royal mage of kingdom of fiore" his announced cause several of guard in the palace to widen his eyes, but more importantly Hisui feel so happy because the person that she admired will be staying at the castle with her. Without warning the jade haired girl tackled her father while smiling happily to him.

"Thank you Daddy! Thank you Daddy!"

"Your welcome Hisui"

"Looks like Hisui finally have an older brother now" A female voice appeared from behind the two.

Toma and Hisui looked towards the approaching woman accompany with old man following from behind.

"Mommy!" Hisui suddenly let go her grasp from Toma and stormed toward the woman giving her a hug, the woman happily returned the hug.

The woman had a similar appearance with Hisui, but her hair and eyes is darker, then Hisui. Her outfit consist of pink colored gown with long sleeves with white rose accessories on the gown her hair was tied the same as Hisui but it was tied in round shape, she also wears a golden colored crown with jewelry on it. And pair of silver colored hills.

Another one is an old, hunched man with pair of big ears, he has eyebrows that has shaped that looks like a hammer, his striking features is a scar that located on the left side of his face. He wears a dark cap that covers most of his forehead, and his attire consist of a light colored robe under a dark vest and a simple pair of shoes for his footwear.

"Midori…" Toma responded as he made his way toward the two.

"Welcome home, Your Majesty…" the old man greeted Toma while also doing light bow toward the man.

"Thank you Darton" The man's smile when his name is spoken after his response.

"How did the meeting with council goes?" Midori asked to her husband.

"Meeting is running well the council agree that Natsu will become royal mage of the kingdom" his explanation cause The Queen smile in relief that the council would spare the pinkette.

"Did you hear that Hisui, you will have an older brother now" The Queen said to her daughter while she's smiling excitedly hearing her new family.

"Yay I'm so happy!"

Midori notice another two runes knight standing behind Toma looking at the scene with a smile on their face.

"Who are these two gentlemen?" The green haired woman asked toward the two men that standing behind Toma.

Lahar flinching when he realized that they haven't introduce themselves.

"My apologies your highness, my name is Lahar I was the head captain of the magic council enforcement unit, and this is my partner Doranbolt we're send by the council to observe Natsu Dragneel rehabilitation process" Lahar explained they purpose here, the green haired woman nodded in understanding.

"Oh I see then glad to be working with both of you"

Both of them exchange smile toward each other.

"Anyway, since all of us already here I want Natsu Dragneel to be summoned here immediately" ordered Arcadios toward the soldier

"Yes Sir!"

..

..

..

_**Later…**_

Toma and Midori wait patiently in the palace dining hall, it's been half an hour since Arcadios ordered their man to call Natsu here but he's not yet come, realesing a tired sight Toma muttered to himself.

"Geez, where's Natsu…?" unfortunately his muttered was heard by her wife, and she can't only giggle at her husband antic.

"Fufufu… dear you know that Natsu barely wake up right?" the green haired woman reasoned toward her husband before he flinching of her word when he realizes that everything is true "Natsu is badly injured, he has so many wound on his body, his internal organs are mostly broken, many broken bone on the chest and stomach part, and the worst part is his right eye is badly injured. With that so many injured I'm surprised that he managed to stay awake until Hisui find him"

"Did you managed to heal him dear?" Toma asked toward her wife with worried look.

"I manage to treated his wound on his body and all of erasing his scar… but I cannot heal his right eye… he has blindness on his right eye" she explained while having a sad look on her face.

Noticing his wife, a sad look Toma tried to comport by placing his hand on her.

"It's okay dear… at least you manage to save him from certain death"

"Thank you dear… I'm glad to hear that" Midori said while both of them exchange smile to each other.

After comforting his wife, the door of dining hall smash open revealing a guard rushing while breathing heavily in front of them.

"What the meaning of this?!, did you not realize the royal family is present!" Arcadios scolded his underling about lack formality.

"Please forgive my outburst! But we have a problem your majesty!"

"What problem?" Toma asked

"Natsu Dragneel was missing"

After his explanation the entire people inside the dining hall began to outburst.

"What do you mean he's missing?!" Arcadios asked for demanded. "When we want to picked him up in the infirmary he just gone along with the clothes that we provided"

"N-N-Natsu-nii… is l-leaving…" Hisui began to tear up hearing his older brother is gone, she sad because she's cannot spend her time with her new older brother.

Midori notice her daughter start to cry then she held her closer and embracing her tried to calm her down.

"There, there… he's not going anywhere he just lost… maybe" Hearing her mother sweet word Hisui nodded slowly she slowly let go from her mother embrace looking at her with small trail tear before wiped it away.

"How do we find him?!" asked Doranbolt.

"Since… he barely wakes up, and Natsu doesn't know anything about this castle either there is chance that he still here" Arcadios said while putting his hand on his chin.

"So I want every person inside this castle to find him immediately, and if you find him contact me at once"

"Yes, Sir!" then Arcadios along with his underling began they search of Natsu Dragneel

..

..

..

_**Few Hours later night time…**_

The search of Natsu Dragneel take time for almost an hour they haven't found him ever since Toma and his man returned from the magic council, tired of their search Arcadios decided report back to the king when he arrived he was greeted by Toma, and his family giving him a worried look he knew what they gonna asked so he just said to the main problem.

"I'm sorry, we still haven't find him…" the fourth of them became to lost hope of finding him but then a door revealing a guard walking to the group.

"Colonel Arcadios I found the location of Natsu Dragneel" his word made them to regain hope that Natsu is still inside the castle.

"Thank god he still here, so where is he now?"

"Yes, according one of the guard he was currently lock himself inside the castle underground prison"

After the explanation from the guard, they were shocked because why he locked himself inside the castle dungeon but no matter they need to let him go no matter what with that they rushed to underground prison.

..

..

..

_**With Natsu…**_

Sitting alone inside his new cell Natsu scratching hard his right eye he didn't notice it started to bleed again, but Natsu didn't feel any pain from his injured eye, the only he feels are coming from his heart he felt that his heart been shattered into million pieces because of their betrayal toward him, why because Fairy Tail the guild that took care of him since he was a kid was betrayed him. The anger, and hatred that should faded

Every memory that he made from that guild now shattered into million pieces, every word that made him motivational feel like a sword that stab his soul not a good feeling but painful feeling.

'_Do whatever you think is right! That's the way of the Fairy Tail Mages!'_

..

..

..

"Shut…up…"

..

..

..

'_The source of our power the bond that we have with our family'_

..

..

..

"Shut up"

..

..

..

'_We don't live our comrade behind; we will fight for them till the end'_

..

..

..

"Shut up!"

..

..

..

'_We don't die for our friends, but we live for them'_

..

..

..

"**I SAID SHUT UP!"**

Natsu quickly clenched his right fist then he punched the wall in front of him the power of that fist leaving a huge a crack on the wall and also that made Natsu started to bleeding as well he can feel that his bone hand is broken.

The power of bond, trust, and braveness that all just mere crap!

He was mere innocent but still they didn't believe him… it's just why… why…

"Natsu-san!"

a voice entered his prison, Natsu turn his gaze when he saw a two man rushing to him, Natsu familiar with those faces.

The first male that using glasses did he remember right his name was Lahar the deputy captain of council enforcement unit.

The second one is Mest Gryder the person that he meets two years ago before he was arrested so he was council member huh.

Lahar noticed that Natsu is injured again so he tried to help him by grabbing his wrist.

"Natsu-san, you're still injured please allow me to-" before Lahar can finish his word, Natsu quickly swapped his arm of and send him to the ground.

"GET OF ME!"

"Lahar! Why did you that Natsu-san we tried to help you!" Doranbolt argued with the pinkette, but give them the most hated glared that sent shiver to them.

"Help me… you not helping me but you made me more suffer!"

"N-Natsu-san…"

"You knew that I was innocent all along didn't you… if you knew then why didn't you tell me!"

the pinkette demanded an answered from the two council man, they just stood there in shocked and unable to answered his question.

"Because of you and the damn council guy didn't believe me, my guild was betrayed and exiled me because of crime that didn't I committed!"

"And then they all dead… fucking dead…"

The two man can see a tear started to ran out from the pinkette eye, they can imagine how this man been through this man is lost everything in his life. But before they can do anything Doranbolt felt a hand touches his shoulder. He turned to his right side and saw the jade haired Queen smiled at him. the smile and the expression she's currently makes Doranbolt to widened his eyes the meaning is…

'_Let me handle him' _

The two council mans widened their eyes, when the Queen walk toward the pink haired man, Lahar tried to stop her but another arm stopped his attempt when turned his head and saw the king giving sympathetic look followed by Arcadios and Hisui.

Lahar tried to reasoned but cut of when Toma muttered something to him.

"She knew what she's doing."

Even it's is sympathetic look, but the king still carried the serious in his tone. Leaving no choice, the two men turn their gaze toward the queen and the fire dragon slayer, the fifth of them can only pray that the Queen can create a trust with the pinkette.

"What do you want woman?" Natsu asked coldly not knowing what or who is currently he facing at, but the queen can only giggle at his antic.

"Fufufu… it's been a long time since someone disrespect me" the pinkette tilting his head in confusion, what deal with this woman?

"Look I don't care that you the Queen of this country or what, so I just want you and all of your company just go away." he declared while pointing his finger to the outside.

"Natsu we here to helped you, we want you to recover physically or even mentally" the jade haired woman reasoned toward the pinkette, but only replied hate glare from Natsu.

"You don't know about me" he replied coldly toward the woman.

"Yes I don't know anything about you either but the only thing that I know about you is that" she paused for moment closing her eyes before opened it again.

"You're angry at yourself right?" Natsu flinching at with her word he never expected the Queen will read his mind, but more importantly she's right.

He angry at himself, everything it was his fault, Natsu clenching his bloody fist before looked down at the prison floor.

"I-it's just… why… did…t-they…" Natsu muttered silently while tears are flowing from his both eyes, the left one normal clear tear, and his right eye are flowing red blood tear even it is bandaged it's still overflowed.

When Natsu continued let his sorrow out he felt something wrapped his body or more like a hug when he lifted his head that was he so shocked.

The King and The Queen are embracing him, next followed by The Princess. Natsu was beyond shocked what they just did, they embrace him. Why they do that? They don't know anything about him? rather then a walking catastrophe.

Then they letting go they grab looking at the pinkette with a smile.

"There, there… we understand Natsu, since you haven't had any thing to do what about join us instead?" Toma asked toward the pinkette placing one of his hand on his shoulder, Natsu giving them a confused look.

"What do you mean…?" he asked.

"Natsu Dragneel, we want you to become part of Kingdom of Fiore mage" Toma declared toward the pinkette causing him to widened his eye.

"Are you insane! Why do you want me to requite anyway?!" Natsu countered while looking away from the group.

"You have great potential Natsu, you just need a few learning and manner you will became a find member" Midori answered his question, that causing Natsu to gritted his teeth.

"You do know what I have done, I destroy your cities, village, and many things why do you still want me to join side… a man like me deserve to be stayed at the prison why do you still want me join?! What's is a good thing of me?!" He demanded an answer but they just give him a warm smile before pulling him closer a give him a huge family hug.

"Because we want you to became part of our family my son" Toma answered causing him to widened his eye, before he can say anything Midori continue.

"Natsu… you cannot mad or hated them forever… sometimes you need to forgive them… they want to be rest in peace so you better forgive them my beloved son… so we here to carry your burden Natsu so you will not suffer again"

Natsu can feel something on his heart it was something that he lost two years ago.

A family love…

He finally has something to laugh again, something to cry again, and to protect again.

He finally has it again family to love.

Natsu, feel his emotion started to take over his body a tear now started to overflowed like a waterfall, he cried at the embrace of the royal family. The royal family gladly return their embrace showing their love toward they adopted family.

Natsu can finally started a new life, he finally can start it again, road that led him to a better future.

..

..

..

_**Bonus…**_

Natsu arrived at his new room, after The King welcoming him as part of the family, the maid led him to his room.

Is a large room consisted of two large window, and one size bed that has long wooden pillar that covered with a curtain, on the side of the bed there is two drawers with a lacrima powered lamp.

On the front of the room there is huge cupboard that for putting his cloth, and the right side there is desk, and the center of the room there is huge rounded carpet with a large couch on the side.

He glanced at the room, he amazed with this room it way better his previous home, or even Lucy apartment.

"hoh… such a nice room you have here" Natsu flinched when he heard the same feminine voice when he turned his head then he saw. Alice smiling to him while siting on his couch her legs are crossed while she lounging her arm on the top of the soft.

"A-Alice?!, How did you get here?!" the pinkette asked.

"I was beside you all the time, thanks to you the contract is succeed. You and I are able to get out from the 'Abyss'" she explained to him Natsu can only sigh in relief that their contract is successful.

"Pfft… well I never guessed you will be such a drama queen, that scene from before made my stomach tickle" her giggle causing a bit pink a dust started to appear on Natsu face.

"W-Wait! Y-You saw everything?!" Natsu shouted in embarrassment.

"Pfftthhh… Y-yeah t-that was… ahahahahahahahahahaha!" Alice burst out laughing toward the pink headed dragon slayer, because the scene that she saw before was too good.

Natsu on the other hand can help but blushing while looking in the other way, rather than embarrass by he's previous act but rather by how cute her laugh is.

He knew that her laugh is mean to mocked him but her… how do I explain this.

Her cute side liked mostly dominate him this way, he never though a **'Chain' **like her will have a cute side, but well it just a laugh. Most girls had a cute laugh.

..

..

..

Few minute pass, Alice finally stop laughing at the dragon slayer she's holding her stomach, she breathing heavily, and wiping hear tears with her hand that covered with white gloves.

"Had enough" Natsu said to the raven haired girl while crossing his arm, looking at her with little annoyed.

"Yeah… I'm good…" she said while giggling at him.

"Hey…" Natsu said gaining the intention from the raven-haired girl.

"What?"

"Why do you want to get out from the 'Abyss' so badly, and also why do you seek on this world?" Alice is shadowed her eyes after hearing the question from the pinkette.

Natsu feel bad asked that question to her, now the atmosphere feels little uneasy. Natsu want her to forget his question earlier. But before he can do that, Alice cut him first.

"I came here to search something…?"

"huh?"

"My memory… that have been shattered all around this world"

"You lost your memory here…?"

"Yes… from the first time I woke up in the 'Abyss' I only know that my name is Alice… and that I didn't know anything else because my memory wasn't there with me" she explained her eyes still shadowed.

"That why I do anything to escaped from 'Abyss' and I choose you as my contractor… in order to retrieve my lost memories" she finished, clenched her skirt with her hands in anger. To her remembering that she lost her memories was a painful thing to her.

Natsu feel bad for her that she didn't remember anything rather than her name, she's like empty being with an emotion, but without a memory. Then a sudden declaration happened inside the pinkette heart.

"Okay, then I will help you" Natsu said gaining the attention from the raven haired girl.

"eh?"

"I will help you finding your memory" Natsu declared toward the raven haired girl, while Alice giving him confused look.

"What do you talking about?" Alice asked again for correction.

"Yeah, you heard me I will help you, finding your lost memory" Natsu declared shoot an eye that full of determination, but Alice just give him against glared.

"You idiot! you don't know what you're thinking! It can take forever to find my memory!" she countered the dragon slayer, showing that she against his idea but Natsu didn't show any sign of backing away, Alice is taken back by how serious he was then she broke the eye contact with the dragon slayer greeting her teeth, and clenched her fist.

"And also… why do you want to help me so badly…" she muttered under her breath in silence but Natsu can hear what Is she's saying before giving her determined smile.

"You see… I owe you so much… If you didn't show up during that prison raid… I will surely death by now… and also you saved me again in the 'Abyss', you killed those **'Chain' **while I badly injured… so this is way how I repay my debt" Alice looked at him in shocked about his reason for helping her he just wanted to repay her for saving him from dead.

"And also… is way more fun getting to know you better! And also have an adventure with you will be more fun!" Natsu finished with his signature, causing the raven haired girl to widened her eyes once again but this time with slightly pink dusk on her cheeks, she felt her face is warm for some reason. And also she felt her heart beating so fast.

'_W-what… happened… to me?'_

she asked to herself why she feeling like this, but then shocked her head to each side in order to stop this feeling she's currently felt.

"W-well, in that case I shall accept your offer then" she stuttered while, looking away from the pinkette again.

Natsu can only laugh at her cute side.

Well Natsu now put that on his to do list, he may lose everything during in Fairy Tail but now he given a new life and new objective and that was 'Finding her memories'.

'_I'm all fired up'_

**A:N and done with another chapter sorry it took a while to finish, and also I made Natsu became noble or adopted to the royal families don't like it then don't read it then!… so okay later in the future story I turn Natsu into a smart person, no he will not fully emotionless person, that didn't care of anything he will still have his prank, cheery side.**

**And by the way In this chapter Natsu has the same backstory like Xerxes since I like his back story if you don't know read the Pandora Manga then.**

**And also I made an OC Midori. she is the queen, well why not…**

**Soon I will make her biography in the future.**

**So hope you guys like it please leave a like and no negative comment**

**and sorry if the chapter is bad and cringe, **

**and if you guys wandering why there is notification of update but the chapter still same well... because i keep re-editing the chapter even i read my own story i cringe with so many bad grammar sorry about all of that...**

**that all for this chapter stay tuned for next chapter**

**Kaiser Peace Out…**


End file.
